


Sugar-Coated Chaos

by Lunavere, Remy_Writes5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Sex, Angst, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Smut, all the sex, and all the fluff, different kinds of sex, from our blog, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a thirty day OTP challenge Luna and I did on the Johniarty blog. We thought we would post it here so people could find it easier. It's basically Jim and John in different scenarios so there isn't really any coherency to the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Maureen
> 
> Day 1: Holding Hands

All he had to do was reach out. It was a simple enough task, and yet John’s hands remained firmly in his pockets. He rationalized this by telling himself it was too cold and he didn’t have gloves. Were he to take Jim’s hand, it would be a fleeting moment at best; therefore, there was no point in it. 

Except that he really wanted to for some reason. 

He didn’t know why Jim had thought walking to the restaurant would be a better idea than taking a car or taxi. Although he was pretty certain Jim was a sadist, so it wasn’t too surprising that he made them walk in the -18 degree weather. 

By the time they got to the restaurant, John felt chilled to the bone. Even though the restaurant offered warmth and a cozy atmosphere, it did little to lessen the cold that ran through him. 

Jim got them a table right by the fire while John did his best to keep his teeth from chattering. He sat down without removing his coat, still too freezing cold to even consider taking it off. He wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his biceps to help blood circulation. 

Jim ordered them a pot of tea, and John couldn’t concentrate on anything until it arrived. He could vaguely recognise that Jim was speaking to him, but he couldn’t really focus enough to make out what he was saying. When the tea arrived, Jim poured John a cup with an amused smirk on his face, as if he knew John hadn’t been listening and was oddly fine with that. 

John took the offered cup and held it between his hands, soaking in the warmth. He leaned in and sniffed the tantalizing aroma of Earl Grey. His insides started to melt a bit and were helped further along when John took his first sip. 

"Feeling better?" Jim asked, putting his elbows on the table and leaning in. 

"Immensely. Thank you." John nodded in gratitude and drank some more tea. 

Jim slid his hand across the table until it was placed in the middle, palm up. John eyed it for a moment, unsure of what Jim wanted. 

"I had a funny sort of feeling that you wanted to hold my hand." Jim looked from his offered hand up to John expectantly. 

"What made you think that?" John asked, hoping his already rosy cheeks from the cold would hide his blush. 

"I noticed your hand sort of twitching in your coat pocket the entire way over here," Jim informed him, wiggling his fingers in an invitation.

Sighing, John slid his hand across the table until his fingers connected with Jim’s. Jim flipped his hand over, and they entwined. John was certain a ridiculously large smile was adorning his face, which he tried to hide by bringing his tea cup to his lips.

"You know," Jim started conversationally, his thumb gently rubbing the back of John’s hand, "you don’t need my permission to hold my hand."

"That wasn’t the reason I didn’t," John told him, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"No?" Jim asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It’s because someone made us walk here in the blistering cold.” 

"Fine, I’ll get a car for the ride home. That way you can hold my hand without getting frostbite." 

"Or…"

After an excellent meal and a sinful amount of tea, Jim and John walked home, their fingers laced together inside John’s pocket. This time, John hardly noticed the cold at all.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Luna
> 
> Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

There used to be a time when John would groan as he watched a nondescript black car drive up next to him. He would roll his eyes and slip in, knowing he had to meet with Mycroft Holmes, who was bound to have another ridiculous request for him. All that was forgotten because Jim started sending the exact same type of car to pick him up. And Jim sent a car for John at least once a week if not more. 

So when John saw a black car come to a stop outside of Tesco, he knew exactly whom it was for. Even so, he purposefully waited a bit. Sure enough, a driver emerged from the front and walked around the back before opening the boot of the car. He then took John’s groceries and put them back there before opening the door for John to slide in. Without saying a word, John obliged. After all, he had yet to meet the same driver twice so there was no point in making polite conversation. It was almost as if Jim hired a different man for every day of the year.

Much to John’s surprise, Jim was waiting for him inside the car. He was looking immaculate in his Westwood, as per usual, texting on his mobile phone as if John wasn’t even there. ”To what do I owe the honour?” John inquired teasingly.

"I’m bored, and I had a little time to kill," Jim stated before pocketing his mobile. He looked over at John and grinned. "I figured you would be missing me, Johnny. You always were the sentimental type."

Raising his eyebrows, John echoed incredulously, “I am the sentimental type? I’m not the one who sends cars to pick up his lover.”

"Semantics."

John scoffed as he heard this. ”So how much time do we have to burn.”

"However long it takes the driver to arrive at 221b," Jim informed him matter-of-factly. Knowing Jim, though, he had probably ordered the driver to take a large detour en route to the flat. "So we better use our time wisely." With that, he leaned over and pulled John into a kiss. John compliantly opened his mouth, allowing James to slip his tongue in and explore to his heart’s content.

However, as John felt Jim pull him forward in an attempt to get John to straddle him, John pushed back, broke the kiss, and firmly stated, “No.”

"Why not?"

"Because you sent me through the ringer last night, and I need more time recuperate," John answered him. Jim scowled before sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. Apparently, that fact had not crossed his mind while he planned how to seduce John during a drive home. Chuckling under his breath, John leaned over and against Jim’s side. "You brought this on yourself, you know."

"You were the one screaming, ‘Harder!’ - not me," Jim retorted, loosening up a bit.

With that, John burst out laughing. ”Alright. It’s my fault then. There. Are you happy? Are we in agreement? Can we move on now?”

"You owe me," Jim informed him stubbornly, wrapping an arm around John.

"You’re such a child," John complained jestingly, shifting so that he was in a more comfortable position. His head rested on Jim’s shoulder, his entire weight pressing against James’s frame.

Neither spoke another word as the car rumbled down the different streets. The vibrations were soothing to John, who closed his eyes as he cuddled up against Jim, who served as a great pillow despite his lean frame. He drifted to the state of in-between, conscious enough to hear and feel everything around him but unconscious to the passing of time, which actually felt quite fast to him.

In what he felt was like minutes, Jim shifted underneath him and sang out, “We’re here, Johnny-boy. Wakey, wakey.”

Groaning, John fluttered his eyes open and stretched slowly, looking out to find 221b. ”Thanks, Jim,” he offered as he opened the door.

"I’ll see you around, Johnny!" Jim chirped as John shut the door. That was one promise John knew Jim was planning to keep.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Maureen
> 
> Day 3: Watching a Movie

John had learned long ago that if a movie didn’t have gunfire and explosions, it lost Jim Moriarty’s interest fast. They’d made it through most of the action movies in John’s DVD collection, exhausting most of John’s options. They were down to just one series left: Die Hard. 

John put the DVD into Jim’s massive system. He hadn’t even owned a telly before he started dating John, but once they began this endeavor to watch every action movie in existence, Jim had bought the largest one possible. The 70 inch screen was more than a little overwhelming, but it was great for the kind of movies they liked. 

John sat down and began fast-forwarding through the previews while the sound of popping kernels came from the kitchen. Jim appeared a few minutes later with a comically large bowl of popcorn that they could never finish between the two of them. He placed on the coffee table and turned off the lights. 

Jim was a bit bored as the movie began, waiting for the excitement to start. Once everyone in the building was taken as hostages, Jim perked up considerably. He munched on popcorn and watched with rapt attention. It wasn’t until about halfway through the film that John noticed Jim’s attention begin to wane. Or, at least, get redirected. 

Jim snuggled up closer and started kissing John’s neck. John did his best to ignore it and continue watching the film but there were some things Jim Moriarty simply knew how to do well. Giving lovebites was definitely on that list. Jim yanked John’s shirt down and started sucking his collarbone. John stifled a moan by biting on his lower lip. 

He tried to watch as John McClaine stepped over broken glass and picked off the bad guys one by one. He was making a valiant effort, at least until he felt Jim turn slightly and felt a familiar bit of hard flesh against his leg. 

"Seriously?" He turned towards Jim with raised eyebrows. "Bruce Willis really do it for you or something?"

Jim shook his head. “Not him. Alan Rickman.”

John couldn’t help it. He laughed but tried to suppress it, so it came out as some weird kind of giggle-snort with some choking mixed in. Jim frowned and pushed John until he was lying flat on the couch with Jim on top of him. 

"What?" Jim asked, confused by John’s reaction. "The deep voice, the suit, and he is just so deliciously evil. We’d have a lot of fun together, him and I." 

Jim undulated his hips, pushing his erection against John’s skin. 

John immediately pushed him away. “Nope, I refuse to have sex with you if you’ll be thinking about Hans fucking Gruber the entire time,” John told him adamantly. “Next thing I know, you’ll be thinking about Professor Snape or the Sheriff of Nottingham.”

"Oh, come on," Jim whined, sitting up so he was straddling John’s lap. "I’ll make it worth your while."

Jim bent down and kissed John deeply while his hands got to work on undressing the man underneath him. John’s hand shot out and grabbed Jim by the wrist. “Still not happening.” 

Jim pouted. “You really are no fun, Johnny.” 

"I know," John said, unperturbed, and sat up, knocking Jim off of his lap. "Now shut up and watch the movie."


	4. On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Luna
> 
> Day 4: On a Date

8 o’clock sharp. Outside. Wear something nice. -JM

That’s all that John received that day. All he really had to receive. After all, Jim left no room for argument. If he decided that tonight was a night to take John on a date then that was it. John had tried to argue once while on a case. Not only did he lose, he actually wound up agreeing with Jim in the end. It was a skill that only Jim Moriarty could possibly possess - convincing someone with a perfectly valid argument that they were wrong and to get them to apologise instead.

John was outside at 7:59 just in case. As always, a taxi pulled up next to 221b. Without a word, John sat in the back and waited, watching London pass him by as he went to wherever he was supposed to wind up. They stopped outside of a five-star restaurant, and John got out of the car. Even in his best suit, he still wasn’t dressed up enough to be in such a place. Walking up to the front door, John stepped inside and waited for the host, who had just seated two guests, to return. The host looked at John in confusion, clearly debating on whether he should ask if John was lost or not.

"I believe my party is already here. Jim Moriarty," John offered, taking the choice out of the man’s hands.

Eyes widening, the host went red in the face. ”Of course, sir, of course. My apologies. Right this way, sir!”

With that, he led John to the back of the restaurant, opening a sliding door before motioning for John to enter. He walked in to find it was another section of the restaurant. Only this section was completely deserted save one man in the back. Jim looked up and saw John before grinning broadly and waving him over. Thanking the host, John sauntered across the room, taking everything in. It was a bit eerie, but he appreciated the thought behind it. After all, he and Jim couldn’t exactly be open about their relationship.

Rising to his feet, Jim pulled out a chair - the one that faced the window - before sitting back down. ”Come, sit. We have a nice view of a hideous fountain that I’m planning to blow up sooner or later. And then I’ll fund the replacement. What do you think of a statue of me being the new centrepiece?”

"I thought you said you were blowing it up because it’s ugly. If you’re going to do that, at least improve it," John responded jestingly.

Jim shot him a glare, which only made John smile wider. He was the only person he knew who could sass off to Jim Moriarty and live to tell the tale.

Opening the menu, he glanced down, trying to figure out what he was going to eat tonight. He ignored the prices. After all, that would only lead into another argument about how Jim really spends his money frivolously, which would then lead up to the discussion of how Jim wasn’t planning on living into his twilight years considering his job, so it didn’t matter.

Choosing the steak, John closed the menu and looked up to find Jim studying him again. It happened often enough now that it didn’t faze him anymore. Jim would sit there to upwards of an hour, watching John, observing his habits, his mannerisms, his speaking style, how often he breathed, his expressions - basically, anything that made John John. 

"This again?" John prompted.

"I still can’t work you out, Johnny."

Chuckling, John shrugged and rolled his eyes. ”Who knows, Jim. Maybe one day you will. But please, not tonight. Tonight, can we just try our best to feign being a normal couple?”

"In a reserved room of a five-star restaurant?" Jim pressed.

"I said try, didn’t I?” John pointed out, shaking his head. ”I never said that we would succeed.”

"Being normal is boring, Johnny-boy. I thought you would have realised this by now. If this was normal, well… you wouldn’t be dating me, now would you?"

John paused, gauging to see if this was a trick question or not. ”I suppose you’re right,” he finally conceded. ”Abnormal it is. Stare away.”

"Hm. I’m not interested in staring now."

"So be it."

With that, they ordered their food, spoke softly about anything that didn’t involve Sherlock or Jim’s work. Jim offered to blow up the clinic - or any other building close to the clinic - so John would have a more interesting day than the ones he had been having lately. Despite the grotesqueness of the idea, John found it rather endearing that Jim would go to such an extent to keep him entertained. He turned it down in any case, causing Jim to mumble something about his morality always getting in the way. They ate slowly, neither speaking and yet both enjoying each other’s company. Finally, their check came, and they both rose to leave.

"Thank you for inviting me out again," John offered softly.

Jim grinned as he heard this. ”You’re welcome. One of these days, though, you’re going to have to ask me out instead.”

"I’ll think about it."

They both stepped outside, and John found two taxis waiting for them. Jim must have to go back to work then. ”Quick kiss goodbye,” Jim demanded. John leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Jim’s lips. ”That wasn’t good enough,” Jim complained as John headed over to the cab.

"Then next time, don’t have anything scheduled for after our date, and I’ll make it worth every second," John retorted, half-in and half-out of his taxi. Winking at Jim, he slid in all the way before shutting the door and giving the address to his flat. Jim stood there and watched John as he drove off, and John would have sworn that Jim looked on with a mixture of delighted interest and slight regret.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Maureen
> 
> Day 5: Kissing

John was fairly certain that he wasn’t supposed to be developing a thing for his maths tutor. First of all, Jim was two years younger than him, having skipped two grades by being a genius. Second, Jim was quiet and weird. He had this way of staring that unnerved John. He seemed to relish in making the captain of the Rugby team squirm in his seat. Third, Jim was kind of obnoxious. He was bossy when he wanted to be and had little patience for people he considered beneath him. From what John could tell, Jim considered everyone beneath him. After all, he’d worn suits every day to high school. Most kids could hardly be bothered to put on a tie for a nice occasion, never mind doing it every day.

But still…

There was something about him - something John couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe it was his large brown, puppy dog eyes. John had seen how hurt Jim could look, his eyes conveying all the emotions he refused to speak of, hinting at the sadness buried deep. 

Or maybe it was the way Jim lit up when he talked about something he was interested in. Or the proud smile he got when John got the answer on the first try. Or it might have been the way Jim didn’t seem to be afraid of anybody, talking back to people that were larger or stronger than him without even a glimmer of fear in his expressive eyes. For some reason, John felt wildly protective of Jim. He knew Jim didn’t want or need his help, but John was ready to give it. All he wanted was to place himself between Jim Moriarty and the rest of the world. The maddening part was that he had no idea why he felt that way. But whatever it was, it was keeping John up at nights.

Finally, John couldn’t take it anymore. With grim determination, he walked into the library to meet Jim in their usually tutoring spot. When he saw him, he grabbed Jim by the arm and pulled him to a dark, secluded corner of the library, back behind the biographies, where no one bothered to go. 

"Bloody hell, Watson! What are you doing?" Jim asked, shoving John away. 

John didn’t bother to mince words. He simply leaned in and captured the Irish genius’s lips. Jim didn’t kiss him back, and for a moment, John worried he had made a grave error in judgment. Jim pushed him away again and pressed himself up against the library wall as if he was trying to disappear into it. 

"What the fuck, Watson?" Jim hissed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Are you completely mental? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, I -" 

"Did someone tell you?" Jim interjected, whispering harshly. 

"Tell me what?" John’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Was it Sebastian? If it was I’ll kill him -"

"Whoa, Jim, stop. Whatever it is I’m supposed to know about you, I can guarantee you I don’t know it," John assured him. 

"So you don’t know about my crush on you?" Jim asked disbelievingly, putting his hands on his hips. 

"I swear I didn’t, but I mean, I do now." John gave him a lopsided grin meant to disarm him. 

Jim narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Then why did you kiss me?” He started tapping his foot impatiently, something he did while he waited for John to work out a maths problem, and it always drove John nuts. He did his best to push down his irritation and focus. 

"Because I wanted to." John shrugged.

"You wanted to," Jim echoed, looking as if it was the biggest load of bullocks he’d ever heard. 

"Look, if you’re waiting for me to explain why I like you, you’ll be waiting a long time, because I have no fucking clue. I just know that I… do."

"You like me," Jim said, looking somewhat incredulous. He looked down at his hands, rubbing them together nervously. "And this isn’t a prank."

"I know you think I’m some sort of stupid jock arsehole -"

"I never said that."

John crossed his arms over his chest. “You didn’t have to. But I’m not screwing with you. I genuinely like you.” 

Jim looked at John through lowered lashes. “Then prove it.”

"How?"

"Kiss me again."

John didn’t need to be told twice. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of Jim, caging him in, and leaned forward. Jim lifted his head up to meet him, and their lips collided. It started off gentle, just a give and take between the two of them. John opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Jim’s lips, waiting for him to do the same. 

As soon as Jim’s mouth opened and their tongues tangled, the kiss became heated. Jim brought his arms around John and slipped his hands into his back pockets. It was a surprisingly bold move that John rather enjoyed, especially when Jim used his grip on John’s bum to pull him closer.

John had never imagined he would be in the library, of all places, having a make-out session with Jim Moriarty, of all people. But the absurdity of the situation didn’t stop him enjoying it thoroughly. 

"Ow." John pulled away, his hand over his mouth. Jim had bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "Take it easy Jim."

"Why?" Jim challenged with a mischievous grin. "That sounds exceedingly dull."

"God, you’re a bit weird, aren’t you?"

"You knew that already." Jim shrugged, looking on the verge of getting defensive. "No need to state the obvious."

"Don’t worry about it." John waved it off, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy and holding him tight. "I’m a bit weird, too."


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Luna
> 
> Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

John had just taken a much needed hot shower.  Quickly, he dried himself off before emerging from the bathroom to find Jim Moriarty in  _his_  favorite jumper  **and**  red pants.  Blinking, he took a moment to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating.  But no - sure enough, Jim was still there, sitting on the sofa and reading a book as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"What are you doing?" John inquired, not sure of what he made out of this situation.

"Come now, Johnny.  Don’t ask questions about such obvious things.  I’m reading a book," Jim responded, flipping the page.

"No, I mean what are you doing  _in my clothes_?”

Looking up from his book, Jim took a moment to appraise John - probably trying to figure out just how upset John was with the situation.  ”They smell better than my clothes do,” he finally said.

"They’re my dirty clothes from yesterday," John pointed out, not taking any of Jim’s shenanigans.

Scowling, Jim wrapped an arm possessively over his upper torso and muttered something under his breath.

"I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you," John prompted.

"I said, it smells like you!" Jim snapped, glaring at John.  Had he been anyone else, he would have flinched from the sharp look.

Letting out a sigh, John shook his head.  ”Fine, but I’m wearing your clothes in return.  I can’t walk around the flat in just a towel.”  Jim went to say something, but John cut him off, “No, Jim, I’m saying that I  _won’t_  walk around the flat in just a towel!”

Jim frowned, and John shuffled off into the bedroom.  He pulled out one of Jim’s V-neck, T-shirts - one that he probably wore at night - and the pair of green pants he had worn the first day the two of them met.  Drying his hair, he re-emerged from the bathroom.  Jim glanced up from his novel for a second before doing a double take.  John had just chucked the towel back into the bathroom, planning on hanging it up later, and turned to find Jim right in front of him.

"That’s really fucking distracting, John," Jim hissed, pulling at the shirt.  "You just look too good in my clothes.  Like you’re owned by me or something."

"And you’re in my clothes.  Does that mean I own you as well?" John challenged.

Grinning maniacally, Jim replied, “Of course it does.  Honestly, Johnny, you ask the most unbelievably ridiculous questions.”

John’s heart raced as he heard this.  With that, John pulled Jim down into a bruising kiss.


	7. Roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Maureen
> 
> Day 7: Roleplaying

John was in the middle of reading the paper and drinking his morning tea when Jim walked by wearing a nurses costume, complete with stethoscope, wig, fishnet stocking, and black stilettos. John was impressed that Jim’s legs didn’t wobble at all in the high heels, especially walking over a thick carpet. 

"What are you doing?" John asked, barely glancing up from his newspaper. 

"Doctor." Jim nodded, his face completely serious. 

"Jim," John replied with a bewildered expression on his face. 

"Doctor, this is no time to be reading the paper. You have to get prepped for surgery." Jim walked over and grabbed John by the arm, trying to pull him up. 

Finally understanding what Jim was playing at, John groaned. “Oh God, Jim, does this have something to do with all those General Hospitals I saw on the DVR?” 

"Shh." Jim placed his finger on John’s lips. "I understand. I know you pretend to be brave when really you’re scared of losing another patient. You’re afraid, Doctor. Afraid to let anyone in, to see that vulnerable side of you."

"This cannot be happening." John pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to vacate the room as quickly as possible. Jim simply followed, his heels clacking as they moved onto the hardwood floor. 

"It’s okay, Doctor. You don’t have to be frightened when you’re with me. You can let me in." Jim placed his hand on John’s heart and fluttered his eyelashes. It was only then that John noticed Jim had completed his ensemble with make-up. 

"Jim, knock it off." John rolled his eyes. 

"There’s no Jim. There’s only Nurse Jane, who wants to take care of you. I know you have a dark, brooding side but there’s also warmth and compassion in you." 

"Okay, Nurse Jane, I am not playing this game. So if you see Jim, tell him he’s mental and to never do this again." John gave Jim a pat on the arm and turned towards their bedroom. 

Once again, Jim followed him, this time into their bedroom. John sat down heavily on the bed, exhausted from Jim’s antics. Some days, he wondered how he ever managed to get out of bed with a lunatic like Jim for a boyfriend. 

Jim took off his heels and his tights, making John believe that perhaps this little charade was over. Turned out it was too much to hope for. Jim - or Jane - or whoever, climbed onto John’s lap, his skirt hiking up to give John a flash of the black satin panties Jim had underneath. 

"Christ." John couldn’t help but be a bit intrigued. He licked his lips and placed his hands on the small of Jim’s back. Jim had his arms around John’s neck, his fake fingernails scraping his nape. 

"I know," Jim whispered against John’s ear. "We can’t fight these feelings anymore, Doctor. I know we’re both married to other people, but I would kill my spouse if it meant I got to be with you."

"Really?" John cocked an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Yes. The chemistry between us is too great. We were always going to end up here. Doctor," Jim said, all breathy. "It’ll be worth your while to play along," Jim whispered, breaking character for a moment. 

John chewed his lip thoughtfully and considered. It wasn’t like it would do any harm to play along, and clearly Jim had gone to a lot of trouble. Okay, and maybe John really wanted another look at that satin underwear.

 

Grabbing Jim around the middle, he threw the nurse onto the bed and climbed over. “Oh, Doctor!” Jim gasped, scraping his fingernails down John’s back. 

"You’re right," John said, getting into his "Doctor" character. "I can’t help myself anymore, Nurse Jane." 

Slowly, John ran his hand up Jim’s hairless leg. He had even shaved his bloody legs. John took a moment to shake his head in disbelief before getting back to the task at hand. As he got closer and closer to that unbelievably sexy underwear, he eased his touch until it was just his fingertips. He felt Jim shiver beneath him and spread his legs. 

"Please Doctor." Jim sat up. "Unzip me." 

John reached around Jim to the zipper of his dress. Taking his time, he pulled it down slowly and then helped Jim get the dress up and off. It turned out that it was indeed worth his while. Jim lied back down on the bed, his wig fanning out among the pillows, laced tightly into a corset. 

"Fuck Jim -"

"Jane," Jim cut him off quickly.

 ”Jane. Christ, you look -“

"It’s for you." Jim grabbed John by the arm and pulled him down so he was settled on top of him. "It’s all for you." 

"Fucking hell do I want you," John breathed out, his dick achingly hard in his trousers. 

"Then come on then." Jim opened his legs even wider in an invitation. 

John practically ripped his clothes off his body in an effort to get naked as soon as possible. The moment he shucked off his pants, he was devouring Jim’s blood red lips. He plunged his tongue as deep as it would go and twisted his fingers into Jim’s wig. 

"You gorgeous thing," John growled, feeling more animalistic than he usually was in bed. There was just something about Jim looking like that that had John wild. "I’m going to fuck you so hard." 

"Yes, Doctor. Please, anything you want." 

"I’m going to make you feel so fucking good."

"I know you are." 

John moved lower and placed biting kisses up along Jim’s newly smooth legs. He paid extra attention to Jim’s inner thighs while Jim moaned wantonly above him. Then he buried his face between Jim’s legs and nuzzled his cock through soft black satin. He licked him slowly through his underwear, making Jim arch his back, as they got damp from John’s tongue. 

"John - fuck - Doctor," Jim groaned, losing his fake Nurse’s voice as he got lost with pleasure.

John slipped up Jim’s body so their lips could meet again. One hand cupped Jim’s cock and began to rub, knowing the wet satin against his hard flesh would be almost too good. The other roamed over the corset, feeling how Jim struggled to breathe. 

"Tell me how much you want me," John demanded, licking the shell of Jim’s ear. 

"Oh God, please. Doctor, I need you inside me," Jim panted out as he writhed under John’s touch. 

John put his fingers under the waistband of Jim’s underwear and eased them down and off. Grabbing Jim’s legs, he pushed them towards his chest. Jim got the idea and held the back of his legs. 

Reaching into the bedside table, he grabbed the lube and expertly slicked up his fingers. He wasted no time, sliding two in right away. John knew exactly how much Jim’s body could handle and how Jim didn’t mind a little discomfort. 

He finger-fucked Jim, purposefully avoiding his prostate, while Jim scraped his nails up and down John’s chest in ecstasy. “Johnny, fuck me,” Jim whined, trying to push his hips down onto John’s fingers but having a difficult time of it.

Instead of listening, John twisted his hand so his thumb could rub against Jim’s perineum. As he bent his head and gave Jim’s cock a few long licks, Jim nearly lost control, his grip on his legs almost slipping. 

"Doctor," Jim moaned, reaffirming his hold on his legs.

Finally, having had enough of teasing Jim and needing relief for his own cock, John gently pulled his fingers out. As he applied lubricant to himself, he was careful not to stroke himself too much. He was already too turned on just by the sight of Jim, never mind the feel of him or the sounds he made. 

He threw Jim’s legs over his shoulders, easing his strain a bit, and lined himself up. As he pushed inside, Jim’s teeth sunk into his ruby red lips, trying to keep from crying out. John eased back a little and then pushed further in. Jim whimpered and turned his head to the side, half burying it in the pillow. 

"Alright?" John asked.

He got a nod in reply, so John grabbed Jim’s slender hips and plunged all the way in. Jim couldn’t hold in the noise he made as John’s cock invaded him. “Oh, fuck!” Jim cried out. His hands shot out and up behind him to grip the headboard. 

With his arms over his head, the corset dropped a bit, most prominently showing his nipples. John wrapped his lips around the left one and tugged at it with his teeth while he started to move, fucking Jim slow but deep. Jim moaned John’s name so loud that he was certain everyone in the building could hear it. 

John sped up his hips, snapping them at the end of each rough thrust. He liked from Jim’s nipple up his chin and then back down to his neck. He settled in, lavishing Jim’s pale skin with sucking kisses. 

With great self-restraint, John slowed up, grabbing the base of his cock and pulling out, causing Jim to hiss. “I want you from behind.” John lowered Jim’s legs and manhandled him onto his hands and knees. 

John gave Jim’s arse a slap just verging past playful and into pain. Jim yelped in surprise as a red handprint appeared on his bum. John would have liked nothing better than to spank Jim’s arse until the whole thing was red but he needed to come too badly. 

His fingers dug into Jim’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he sank back and was enveloped by the tight heat. “Oh, fucking Hell,” John moaned at the sensation. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy being buried deep inside his lover and then took him hard and fast.

The slapping of skin was punctuated by Jim’s breathy moans as he was unable to get enough air into his lungs. John grabbed Jim by his wig and wrenched his head back. Their lips met in a bruising kiss as they bit each other’s lips and panted into each other’s mouths. 

"I’m going to come," Jim said, his eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, fuck."

"Then do it," John growled and did a few short, sharp thrusts meant to stimulate Jim’s prostate relentlessly.

Jim buried himself face down in the pillow to muffle his scream as his cock twitched and spilled onto the sheets. Jim collapsed onto the bed, and John followed him down. He pushed Jim’s fake hair off his neck so he could kiss it gently as he began moving his hips. Jim was still clenching around him, making even the slowest movements feel like Heaven. 

"Oh, Christ." John’s hips stuttered as his orgasm hit him out of nowhere. He stayed still for a moment, soaking in his contented state, with his lover sated underneath him. "We are definitely doing that again." 

"Not any time soon." Jim winced in pain now that the endorphins had worn off.

John chuckled and pulled out gingerly. Jim looked well and truly fucked, and John took a certain amount of pride in that. He gave Jim’s arse another slap for good measure and then kissed it to make it all better. 

"As a doctor, I suggest you take some time off, Nurse Jane," John said playfully as he began to unlace the corset. "I also prescribe at least an hour of cuddling."

"Normally, I would frown at your unorthodox methods, Doctor. But this time, I’ll allow it."

"Good," John replied, pulling the corset off and discarding it on the floor before wrapping Jim up in his arms.  


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Lunavere
> 
> Day 8: Shopping

Jim enjoyed going shopping.  John did not.  Jim enjoyed buying extravagant, expensive items.  John did not.  Jim even enjoyed buying new flats.  John did not.

However, that never stopped Jim from dragging John along.  And every time, John wouldn’t say a word as he watched Jim spend the money that he could only ever dream of having.  He wasn’t jealous - oh, no - but instead just a bit bitter that he put his life on the line to protect Queen and Country only to make a laughable amount of money for it.  Even as a doctor.  And Jim, who planned crimes for a living, could roll naked in a small portion of his money every night if he so wished.

"What do you think, Johnny?  Brown leather or black leather for the new flat?" Jim inquired, examining the two sofas carefully.

"You know I have no taste in design or fashion."

Jim looked back at John for a moment in disapproval.  ”Come now.  I’m only asking which colour you prefer.  Black or brown?”

Sighing, John looked down and answered, “Brown.”

"Brown it is."  With that, Jim walked off with a flurry in order to go order his new brown, leather sofa, which cost enough to keep John in 221b for another month - food included.  Jim came prancing back, receipt in hand, and proceeded to drag John out of the store and towards another.  "What should we take care of next?  The bedroom?  Or the bathroom?"

"What does it matter, Jim?" John replied with a groan.

Jim stopped as he heard this and turned around to face him.  Immediately, John could tell that they were on the verge of an argument.  Jim always had the same look in his eyes when he was upset or angry.  Straightening his back, John squared his shoulders in preparation.

"John, I’ve been patient in hopes that your mood would turn around, but I’m almost at the end of my rope.  Now you can either tell me what’s going on or you can feign happiness for the rest of our shopping experience.  I don’t care which you choose, but you have three seconds to pick one.  Three…"

John snapped, “How do you expect me to be happy when you’re tossing away money left and right because you can?  Especially when you pull me out of work to do it?  I’m not an idiot, Jim.  I know you know what I make in a year.  And this isn’t the first shopping trip we’ve gone on.  I’ve been miserable for all of them, so why do you expect that to change now?”

"Because I bought that flat for you!" Jim screamed, causing several heads to turn.  John stared, speechless.  Simmering down, he continued, "For us, actually.  So that we have somewhere to go ‘home’ to.  It was the first flat you actually seemed interested in even though you didn’t want to show it.  And I’m trying to make it a place you feel as comfortable in as you do 221b.  Alright?  Now will you help me or not?"

Blinking, John smiled apologetically at Jim.  He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Jim’s cheek.  ”I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.”  Jim grunted in acknowledgement, shifting uncomfortably.  John knew how to change that.  ”Why don’t we do the bedroom next?  I think there are some mattresses that need to be tested.”

"I don’t think we’re allowed to do such things in that store."

"What?  Can’t just rent it out for the night?" John joked, nudging Jim playfully.

He really shouldn’t have said anything.  Before he knew it, Jim was on his mobile, chatting away, as he eagerly dragged John towards a mattress store.  Immediately, he knew that this was going to be a long day.


	9. Hanging out With Clients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Maureen
> 
> Day 9: Hanging out with Clients

"Jim, we’re out of tea, so if you want some this afternoon, I’ll have to pop round-" 

John cut himself off as he entered Jim’s office. Two rather intimidating men were sitting across from Jim. One of them was dressed in an expensive looking suit, a coat with a fur-lined collar over it. Next to him sat a shorter and rounded looking man with a large scar over one eye. 

"Sorry, evil planning. I didn’t know," John apologized and turned to leave as quickly as possible. They had one rule in their relationship: Jim didn’t involve John in any of his criminal schemes, and John didn’t want to hear a thing about them. 

"Wait, you could be useful." Jim motioned him over.

"Jim," John hissed, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. 

"It’ll just take a second," Jim insisted, and John reluctantly moved around the table to sit next to his lover. The two men watched him unblinkingly, and John couldn’t help being intimidated by them. From the look of them, they seemed to be in the mafia, and John had no idea how he could possibly help them in the slightest. Nor did he want to. 

"These fine gentlemen are looking for some property that they can use as a strip club to cover up their drug smuggling activities," Jim explained, swiveling his chair so it was facing John. "Know any good places?" 

John leaned in so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Jim, what am I doing here? You know I don’t like to be involved in this stuff, and I certainly don’t know anything about smuggling drugs into the country.” 

"I know," Jim smirked, covering his mouth with his hand so the other two men couldn’t read his lips. 

"Then why am I here?"

"Just to sit there and look pretty." Jim flashed him a dazzling smile and turned back to the mobsters. "Gentlemen, I’ve discussed it with my colleague, and I think I know just the place. You know my fee, and I’ll be in touch."

"Thank you, Mr. Moriarty." The taller one in the suit got up out of his chair, the other one waiting until he was standing to do so himself. "We will be in touch very soon." 

The man had a thick Russian accent, letting John know just what kind of mobsters they were. They both shook Jim’s hand and then left. As soon as he heard the door close, John breathed a sigh of relief. 

"What the hell was that, Jim?" John demanded to know. "I’ve told you a million times that I don’t want to be a part of this."

"I had to," Jim responded simply, getting up out of his chair and buttoning the one button on his suit jacket.

"Why?"

"Those were very dangerous men, John."

"Russia Mafia?" John guessed.

"Ukrainian, actually," Jim corrected and left the room, expecting John to follow. "I had to make it seem like you were part of my organization and therefore untouchable. If they knew what we really were to each other, they wouldn’t have hesitated to use you against me."

"But you’re doing what they want," John said in confusion.

"Here’s the thing about the Ukrainian mob: they’d rather not pay you if they can get you to do it for free. If they knew they had leverage to be used against me, they’d do it. But if you’re just a colleague then there’s no reason to think we’re anything else. Easy-peasy." Jim wrapped his arms around John and pulled him in close. 

"Fine. But in the future, never do that again. Just text me when mobster of any nationality are coming by, and I’ll keep myself scarce." 

"I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you," Jim promised, sealing it with a kiss.

"Thank you, but that’s not actually what I’m worried about."

"Then what is?"

"I think it would be really easy for me to be caught up in your lifestyle. I’m already pretty caught up in everything anyway. I’m just afraid of losing myself in your madness."

"Hmm." Jim nuzzled John’s neck. "I thought you liked my madness."

"Sometimes," John told him before Jim got the wrong idea. "There’s just some things I have to keep separate."

"I understand." Jim pulled away and nodded. 

"Good." John nodded back as if something had just been decided. 

"Now, I believe you said something about us being out of tea." Jim held out his arm for John to take. 

John laughed and took the proffered arm. “Lead the way, Mr. Moriarty.” 


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Luna
> 
> Day 10: With Animal Ears

"You’ve got to be kidding me," John stated, staring down at the - the  _thing_  in Jim’s hand.

"You lost the bet, Johnny-boy.  You have got to wear them."

It was true.  Jim and John had made a bet about who could last longer in bed.  John, somewhat to his humiliation, lost to Jim, who somehow managed to memorise every erogenous zone that John had - including the obscure ones.

"Why can’t you be like a normal boyfriend and demand sex?"

Jim tutted.  ”Because normal is boring.  Because not even you like normal.  Put them on.  And remember, you have to go the whole day with them on.  Only I can remove them.”

John took the electronic cat ears from Jim’s hand.  They were white with pink to designate where the inside of the ear was.  There were also two pieces that extended out, one touching his forehead and the other clipping onto his left ear.  Once they were situated on John’s head, Jim turned them on and watched as they buzzed to life.  They twisted around a bit, orienting themselves, before going still.  Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as John thought.  He hadn’t been planning on leaving the flat today anyway, so he could just lounge about and wait for bedtime.

Every now and again, they shifted.  Nothing too annoying - just a random movement here and there.  John grabbed a book -  _The City & The City _\- and sat down to read it as Jim chattered on the phone with some German client, judging by the language being spoken at the time.  Just as John was really starting to get into the book again, the ears began to move violently, each one flicking back and forth.  Startled, his concentration broke.  After a couple more seconds, the ears calmed down and stilled.  So John went back to reading only for the ears to start moving back and forth again.  After the third time it happened, John was utterly baffled.  He looked up to Jim for an explanation only to find Jim on the verge of laughter.

"They move like that when you’re concentrating," he explained, grinning widely.

Blinking, John stared at Jim for a long moment.  ”How am I supposed to continue concentrating if they keep doing that?”

"You don’t?" Jim suggested.  "I’m not sure, Johnny.  That’s your problem to find a solution to.  Just remember the two golden rules."

John grumbled and went back to his book.  After the ears went off two more times, he was on his feet and sauntering over to Jim.  He had an idea.  An idea that was bound to work.  Jim eyed John carefully, raising an eyebrow as he approached.  Straddling Jim on the sofa, John leaned down and kissed him lovingly, teasing his mouth open with his tongue before allowing Jim to take over the kiss.  Jim’s hand automatically went to run through John’s hair only to hit the ears.  Growling, he pulled back and nearly removed them before his eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, that was clever.  Very clever.  You almost had me there.  But no, John.  You have to go the rest of the day with them on.  That was our deal."

With that, John pulled back and frowned.  Damn it all, he had come so close.  Pulling away from Jim, he headed back over to his spot on the sofa.  ”Next bet I win, you’re wearing these bloody things.”

Jim looked over at him and grinned brightly.  ”Can’t wait for it, Johnny-boy.  Can’t wait.”


	11. Fairy Tale Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 11: As Fairy Tale Characters

Jim Moriarty stood in front of his mirror, combing his hair perfectly into place. His appearance was immaculate, not a spot on him, his suit perfectly tailored to fit. 

"You should not care so much about your appearance, sir. Vanity is a powerful and dangerous thing." 

"Shut up, Sebastian." Jim turned away from the mirror with some difficulty. He went into the village to find John, the man he was attempting to woo. He found him in the cafe, drinking coffee and enjoying a biscuit. Jim smiled fondly at him through the shop window and then ventured inside.

"James." John smiled warmly at him and motioned to the empty chair across from him. "You look wonderful, as always."

"Thank you." Jim sat down, wary of wrinkling his suit, and gazed at his beloved. "If you would but agree to be mine, I could dress you in the finest clothes as well."

"James." John blushed prettily. "I have no need for fancy things."

"That’s only because you don’t have them. Were you to let me clothe you, you would be singing a different tune," Jim insisted, trying to persuade John to be his. 

"And how would I be able to save people’s lives if I was always worried about getting my beautiful clothes dirty?" John countered teasingly. 

"You wouldn’t wear them to work, obviously. Just let me take you to the city. We’ll get you something nice to wear. I’ll show you the world outside of this tiny village."

"It is tempting, but I’m afraid I can’t." John smiled sadly and left, the same as he did every other day. 

****

Jim had moved to the small town of Baskerville a little over six months ago. On his second day there, he went into the village to buy some things only to be enchanted by one John Watson. Persuading John into giving him a tour, they spent the day walking together. The more John spoke, the more entranced Jim became. 

Every day, Jim went into the village in the hopes of finding John and enticing him away from the small village he loved so dearly. He offered him expensive things, travel, excitement, anything one might desire. But still John refused to leave, and Jim never got a reason why. 

Not one to give up easily, Jim continued on, hoping for the day he might get John Watson on a boat across the sea and back to big city life. 

***

In order to keep his youthful appearance, Jim Moriarty killed young, handsome men. But such a thing came with a cost, and every time he took a life to enhance his own, a scar would appear on his body. However, they didn’t just appear, it was more like they were carved into him. Each one was extraordinarily painful, usually bringing Jim to his knees, crying out in agony. 

And yet his vanity knew no bounds. Despite the immense pain of it, Jim continued to take lives of men to keep himself young. The scars spread from his feet up to the middle of his chest. 

One day, they would cover every inch of him.

And still he did not stop. 

****

All the mirrors in the house were covered up. All the lights extinguished. Moriarty hid in the shadows, disgusted by his own appearance. 

"James?" John voice carried through the door as he knocked. "Are you alright? You haven’t been down to the cafe in a few days, and I’ve been worried." 

Jim wanted nothing more than to go to John, to be beautiful again and take John away from this horrid place. But instead, he stayed in the shadows, hidden from sight and his beloved. 

***

Now, it was John who came every day to see Jim. And even though he never got to actually see him, they spoke through the door. Jim told John about London, of the busy streets, the shops, and the wonderful architecture. He told him of the great city in all its splendor. 

Every day, John asked to be let inside, and every day, Jim denied him. He could not let John see him in such a state. 

Outside of John’s visits, Jim did little else but look for a way to end his curse. He went through every book in his library, searching for the answer. Each day, he found nothing and grew more and more frustrated. 

***

John arrived at James’s house, just the same as he did every day. The only difference was that this time the door was unlocked. John felt funny about just walking in but the doctor in him had to check and make sure James wasn’t hurt. 

John called for him as he made his way through the large house. The thing that struck John most about it was how empty it was. It made John sad to think of James up here all alone, in a big, empty house. 

Finally, John arrived at what he took to be the Master bedroom. The curtains were drawn, letting very little sunlight in. “James?” he said, pushing the door all the way open.

"Don’t look at me," growled a voice from the corner. 

"James, what’s wrong?" John slowly made his way towards the voice. 

"I said don’t look!" Jim hollered and shrunk down further in a ball. 

"James." John said gently as he knelt beside him. As he reached his hand out to touch him, Jim flinched away. John swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to think of how to help. "I’m going to open the curtains."

"No, don’t!" Jim shouted, but it was too late. John drew back the curtains, bathing Jim in the warm glow.

John gasped as he saw the scars. 

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Jim hissed angrily. He strode over the John so they were both in front of the window, giving John an even better look at the scars. Jim grabbed him by the arms so he couldn’t escape. "Is this what you wanted?" 

"James," John choked out, tears forming in his bright blue eyes.

"Get out of my sight." Jim pushed John away and closed the curtain. "Never return to this place. I’m hideous."

John stopped as he reached for the door handle, his arm falling back against his side. “No,” John responded defiantly. He walked back over to Jim and threw the curtains open. 

"John!" Jim shouted and went to close them again. John stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. Slowly, it made it’s way up Jim’s arm, tracing the scars on his neck and face. Jim winced.

"You’re beautiful," John breathed and kissed Jim. As they kissed, the scars slowly began to disappear until only one remained. A previously broken heart had been sewn back together again. "Now, James, I will go with you." 

***

They set sail for London the next day, Jim planning on showing John just how wondrous it could be. He planned to save John, the way John had saved him. 


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 12: Making Out

Jim found out quickly that they didn’t call John “Three Continents Watson” for nothing.

John was straddling Jim on the sofa, the movie now serving as background noise as he gently kissed up the clavicle and neck.  Although Jim normally was the kind of person to take over, John was didn’t always let Jim have his way.  And to be perfectly honest, Jim didn’t really mind it when John took control.

John gently kissed Jim, licking at his bottom lip in request for entrance.  Quickly, Jim complied.  After all, John was a great kisser.  One of the best.  At first, John teased Jim, flicking his tongue into Jim’s mouth in an attempt to rile him up and get him to react.  Jim finally gave him a reaction, abruptly plunging his tongue into John’s mouth.  Moaning in response, John wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck and laced his hands in Jim’s hair.  It was… more affectionate than Jim was used to.

All of a sudden, John’s tongue surged forward and into Jim’s mouth, forcing Jim to retreat.  He meticulously explored every nook and cranny before pulling back and breaking for a breath.  Jim had barely managed to suck in a gulp of air before John’s lips were back on his own.  Smoothly, their tongues glided along one another, each one lunging and retreating accordingly.  Neither of them fought for dominance.  That wasn’t what this was about.

Breaking apart again, John lowered and began to kiss down Jim’s jawline.  He started down his neck before stopped halfway. There was a blooming pain in the side of his neck as John started sucking and biting at it harshly.  This was getting a bit out of hand, and Jim knew he needed to regain some control.  Jim’s hands flew up to John’s head, and he gripped John’s hair as best he could before pulling John off.  Grunting in disapproval, John opened his mouth to object only for Jim to silence him with a kiss.  John moaned encouragingly in response.

Slowly, Jim broke the kiss.  ”Bedroom?” he suggested.

"Oh, God, yes," John answered, leaping to his feet and dragging Jim off towards the bedroom.  Towards Jim’s domain.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

Jim had no idea how to comfort John after a nightmare. Mostly, it was because comfort was not exactly his forte. But there was also the issue that he wanted to know every gory detail of John’s dreams. He found it fascinating that a simple dream could frighten the brave soldier.

But Jim knew if he asked John to describe the horrific things he had seen, John would never share a bed with him again. And that simply wouldn’t do. So Jim refrained from asking even if his curiosity was peaked. 

Instead, whenever John suffered from a nightmare, there was ice cream. Jim kept his fridge well-stocked of different flavors. Whenever John woke up in a cold sweat, Jim would head straight for the kitchen, doing the only thing he knew how to in this situation. Besides, John always preferred a few moments by himself to calm down and recuperate. Jim liked to afford him the privacy. 

Jim kept the kitchen dark, able to see fine from the light of the fridge, and got to work dishing the dessert out. As John entered the kitchen, Jim slid a bowl of Cookie Dough across the counter towards him. John’s smile was forced, but Jim knew better than to expect John to be cheerful at a time like this. 

"Come on." Jim grabbed his own bowl, pushing the fridge door closed with his hip, and headed for the living room. He sat down on the couch, and John sat down heavily next to him, their bodies touching all along their sides. Jim knew that John craved touch, human interaction, to ground himself after a nightmare. Jim gave it willingly. 

"You know," John placed his feet up on the coffee table. "If you keep feeding me sweets so late at night, I’m likely to get fat." 

"I would never let such a thing happen," Jim assured him.

"Really?" John cocked an eyebrow. "And what would you do to stop me. I might blow up like a balloon, and you couldn’t do a thing to stop it." 

"I’d buy you a membership to a fitness club and make you go until you were fit again." 

"Once again proving you’re only after me for my body." John feigned a put-upon sigh and bit down on a spoonful of ice cream.

Jim began eating his own Death by Chocolate as he turned on the telly, lowering the volume until it was a quiet hum in the background.

"Thank you, by the way," John said quietly.

"For what?" Jim turned his face towards John questioningly. 

"For not pressing or trying to fix me." 

"Why would I want to do that?" 

John chuckled. “So you wouldn’t accept me if I was fat, but nightmares are fine?” 

"I would adore you if you were fat - more of you to love. What I will not abide is losing our sex life because you’ve become lazy and complacent. But I will always accept you, no matter what."

"Alright, who are you, and what have you done with James Moriarty?" John joked, dropping his head onto Jim’s shoulder. "I think all this late night sugar is getting to you."

"Hey, I have my moments," Jim said indignantly. 

"That you do," John agreed. 

Jim reached into his bowl and collected some ice cream on his finger. Carefully, he took the bit of ice cream and placed it on John’s nose. 

"Hey!" John jerked and sat up in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Jim sat forward and licked it off, playfully biting John on the nose before pulling away. 

"You realize you’re a bit mental, right?"

"Yeah, but you don’t mind that as much as you let on." Jim nudged him.

"Maybe you’re right." John sunk back into the couch cushions, and they sat with their heads together until the sun came up. 


	14. Gender Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 14: Gender swapped

One of the main things Jane loved about Joanie was how soft she was. Not fat, Jane would never call Joanie fat. But she was soft. Just enough padding to make cuddling with her comfortable. Now that Joanie was pregnant, that softness was increased ten-fold, and Jane was relishing in it. 

Joanie sat up against the headboard of their bed, reading aloud from one of their baby books. Jane was further down on the bed, her head close to Joanie’s stomach, listening. Joanie’s voice had always been soothing to Jane, and she imagined it did the same for their baby. 

Six months ago, they had been merely discussing the idea of having a child, weighing the pros and cons. A giant pro obviously being that Joanie would be a wonderful mother. A major con was how Jane made her living. Adding a baby to the mix might not have been their smartest move, but somehow it went from a discussion into a plan.

Five months ago, they had started looking for a suitable donor for the father. They’d gone through every application in the sperm bank until they found someone they could both agree on. That person had been Simon Sawyer, a gentle and kindhearted Doctor will an IQ over 150. 

Then four months ago, Jane’s egg and Simon’s sperm had been inseminated inside Joanie and now a baby was growing inside her belly. Jane had always been enthralled by Joan’s body but now she worshipped it. 

Rucking up Joan’s shirt, Jane pressed her ear to Joan’s stomach to hear the baby’s heartbeat. Ever since they had gone to the sonogram and heard the babies heart on the monitor, Jane had been obsessed with the sound. 

Joan smiled at her affectionately and slipped her fingers into Jane’s long dark hair, gently massaging her scalp. “Five months and the baby will be here.” Joan said softly. 

"We still haven’t named it." 

"Don’t call our baby an it." 

"Well, since you refuse to let us learn the sex, it is an it," Jane reasoned, walking her fingers across Joan’s stomach. She had started to show about a month ago, and that little bump drove Jane wild. She couldn’t stop touching it and kissing it, measuring Joan every day to see how much she and the baby had grown. She couldn’t believe the two most important things in the world were inhabiting the same body, lying next to her in bed on a lazy Sunday morning. 

"Then how are we supposed to pick out names?" Joanie challenged with a teasing smile. 

"We’ll make a plan for either outcome so we’re prepared," Jane said, poking Joanie’s belly button, which was usually an innie but had become an outie during the pregnancy. Jane liked to push it in and watch it come back out. It made her somewhat giddy, like playing peek-a-boo with Joanie’s body.

"I don’t know, you pick."

"Me?" Jane’s eyes widened and then darted around the room, looking anywhere but at Joanie. "Maybe that isn’t such a good idea."

"Why not? I trust you." Joan took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. 

"It’s just… I never thought I’d have a family, at least not one I’d actually want. What if I cock it all up?"

"You won’t."

"I might," Jane argued.

"Jane, you’re not going to cock anything up because you will love this baby as much as you love me, maybe even more so."

"Not possible." Jane shook her head.

"And that means you’ll love our baby and care for them and be fiercely protective of them." Joan grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her down until they were snuggled together. "Our child is never going to want for anything."

"Are you giving me permission to spoil them rotten?" Jane grinned mischievously. 

"No," Joan said sternly. "I just mean that we’ll make sure they’re looked after."

"I can’t wait to meet them," Jane said, placing her hand back on Joanie’s stomach and gasping when she felt the baby kick.

"Don’t worry," Joan said, giving Jane a quick kiss. "They’re getting here as fast as they can."


	15. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 15: In an alternate universe

John Watson was a purebred shape-shifter.  A blonde border collie to be exact, which was fitting given his natural hair color as a human and his remarkable intelligence.  His mother had been a border collie shape-shifter and his father a golden retriever shape-shifter.  Usually, offspring took after one parent or the other.  Harriet had taken after their mother, but John found himself at a peculiar in-between.  Although it wasn't unheard of, it was strange enough for him to be teased as a child by the other shifters.  He grew weary of the comments, and he turned his back on the shape-shifter community upon turning eighteen.

With just an average education underneath his belt, John knew that his options were limited.  He was nevertheless resourceful, and a couple of contacts later, he was enlisted into the army.  They would cover the costs for his medical education, and he would serve.  Honestly, it seemed a fair exchange at the time.  John had heightened senses as well as instinct in comparison to his human colleagues.

He experienced immense happiness in university, but it ceased entirely when he was finally sent overseas.  John had to be ever-attentive to every action and reaction he gave.  Living amongst hyper-aware humans meant that he couldn't even transform into his dog form for five minutes.  He could feel the itch to change underneath his flesh.  By the end of his first tour, he thought he was going to be driven mad.  After all, every shape-shifter felt the need to transform.  Not doing so denied the very essence of their being.  And, unlike most shape-shifters, John preferred to be in his animal form.  He found it far more freeing.  There was simply something about feeling the ground underneath his paws, the rhythm of his gait, and the rush through his veins that humans would never be able to comprehend.  He never experienced anything like it as a human to be sure.  More so, though, he found it impossible to find unconditional love as a human or someone who appreciated his loyalty.  That was the main reason shifters usually stuck close to other shifters.

John had considered it a blessing in disguise when he was finally discharged from the army.  Then he realised that his pension wouldn’t be near enough for him to live in London, which had stolen his heart during his university years.  He decided to forego the typical flatshare route, transformed into the animal form that he had missed so much, and got locked up in a pound.

It was then that Jim Moriarty came around and found him.

Living with Jim was nice  _now,_  but had started off quite lonely.  The transition was awkward.  Jim would leave John alone for long periods of the day.  Even though John knew that Jim was working, he couldn't help but think of how lucky it was that Jim had chosen him.  Any other pet would have probably pissed itself several times that first month.  In order to retrain Jim, John would smother him with affection from nuzzling him when he walked in the door to curling up with him on the sofa.  Jim gradually began coming home more and more often.  John knew that the loneliness he felt was what Jim had been living with for far too long.  It was a feeling that John was all too familiar with.  But seeing Jim smile so genuinely when he came home made John's heart swell every time.  When he was in the Army, he knew that he was making a difference, but it had been mostly unseen.  He could see it with Jim, though, and that was more gratifying than John ever thought possible.

Eventually, Jim started taking John with him out into the city.  He had discovered that John was “well trained” enough to not require a leash and promptly ignored London's leash law.  John appreciated it, as he hated feeling the soft tug against his throat every now and again.  It felt much like a noose.  Instead, Jim would give John the order to stay close to his side, and they would meet up with Moran or stop at a café in order to contact a client, which was generally via instant messaging.  He would also take John to a park now and again to let him have a good run.  Those moments were John's favourites because it allowed him to taste the freedom he had before the Army.

Jim had gotten better about being considerate of John, but he still sometimes forgot that John needed to eat.  John made sure to remind Jim by pawing at him and whining whenever he got hungry.  This always prompted Jim into buying something, which happened to come from a café nine times out of ten.  John immensely preferred this over actual dog food, and it was better for shape-shifters than that nutrient-deprived kibble.

"Johnny!" Jim called out, catching John’s attention.  His ears perked up as he heard his name, given to him by Jim ironically enough, and he trotted over to the table Jim was occupying.  Sitting down, he relaxed as Jim petted his head.  "Good boy.  Stay here," he commanded warmly.

Letting out a huff, John laid down next to Jim and kept an eye out.  He knew that Jim was in a dangerous line of work, although he wasn’t exactly sure what Jim did, and that he needed to be on watch 24/7.  That had become obvious after their first night together,  Every time John moved, even as small as a shift, Jim jolted awake.  John fixed this by pressing up against Jim's legs, reassuring him that - if nothing else - John was there for him.  Every night, John would only go to sleep after Jim.

Jim slowly finished his coffee before rising to his feet and tapping his thigh.  The signal that they were going to go.  John rose to his paws, shaking out his coat, and walked with Jim.  Trotting down the street, John kept close to Jim.  Jim usually walked with purpose, meaning John would have to pick up the pace to keep up.  However, Jim was strolling leisurely today.  This generally meant that Jim was done with business.  If John was lucky enough, they would head over to a park before going home.

They walked for several blocks before John noticed a man tailing them.  He was a larger bloke with strong features, with a very Eastern European brow, and a completely bald head.  Immediately, John knew something was wrong.  This man carried himself as soldiers usually did.  And no matter what Jim did, this man always stayed right behind them.  John cursed his restricted eyesight.  He had to glance back several times before he finally managed to identify a loaded weapon in the man’s right jacket pocket.

Immediately, John’s protective side took over.  He wouldn’t be able to attack the man head-on without being shot first.  So instead, he started barking at Jim and spinning around repeatedly.

"What is it, Johnny-boy?" Jim inquired, staring at his dog in confusion.

John barked again before running down an alleyway.

"Johnny, get back here!" Jim ordered.

Instead, John stopped halfway before barking and spinning around again.  It was the only thing that he could think of to lure Jim to him.

Starting after him, Jim scolded, "Johnny, you know better than this!  Get back here!"

John continued down the alley, barking the whole way in order to ensure Jim followed.  Once he stepped out onto another main road, he turned right and waited.  Jim rounded the corner and looked down to see his dog sitting there, wagging its tale, and waiting for him.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, reaching down to pet John.  "If you keep this up, I’m actually going to have to put a leash on you."

Growling, John circled Jim before nipping at his heels.  Jim jumped forward with a shocked exclamation.  However, John had no time for this.  The man who had been carefully tailing them just turned the corner.  Before the man could even take a step, John lunged forward.  He bit down on the man's right arm and listened as the man let out a scream of pain.  Two seconds later, John felt pain sear through his nose and up his maw.  Yelping, John released it and landed on the ground.  The man had actually punched him in the nose!  Just as he was about to leap again, he felt a foot connect with his side.  He moved with the force, allowing himself to skid back into the alleyway.

"Johnny!" Jim yelled.

John feared for a moment that the man would remember Jim's presence, but the man followed John instead.  Only then did it occur to John that the man needed to have them somewhat secluded  After all, he couldn’t just kill Jim in the open on the crowded London streets.

Without missing a beat, John leapt up once more and sank his teeth into the man’s leg, trying desperately to rip through the tissue and muscle back there.  Blood filled his mouth with a disgusting taste as he did so, and the man howled angrily before ripping John off him.  ”Bloody mutt!” he shouted.

Jim looked like he was about to say something when the man finally drew his gun.  But instead of pointing it at John, he pointed it at Jim, who froze when he realised what was happening.  For a moment, John's heart stopped.  He couldn't let anything happen to Jim.  Not _Jim._  John snarled before ramming into the back of the man’s legs, forcing them to collapse.  The man tumbled to the ground, and then John was on top of the man, biting and scratching wherever he could.  He felt a blow to the side of his head before a gun went off.  A spike of pain shot through his chest, but he finally had his opening.  Sinking his teeth into the man’s neck, John ensured to puncture the main artery, before pulling off and away.  His side pained him, and Jim was immediately next to him.

"Johnny.  Johnny!" he called out as he pressed his hand into the wound.  "It’s alright.  Seb’s on his way.  We’ll get you to a vet, and you’ll be just fine.  You’re a good boy, Johnny.  You’re a very good boy."

Unable to retain his animal form any longer, John transformed into his human self, buck naked and in Jim’s arms.  Jim’s eyes widened in shock and awe.  After all, shape-shifters did their damnedest to keep themselves hidden.  John was just grateful that they weren't on the main pathway anymore.  He couldn't imagine the heads that would have turned otherwise.  It would be hard enough to explain everything to Jim alone.

”Jim,” John rasped out, reaching down to check the wound himself.  Grazed.  He had only been grazed by the bullet.  That wasn’t to say that there wouldn’t be plenty of damage, but it wasn’t as life-threatening as actually being shot.

"Johnny?" Jim responded.  It was the first time John had ever seen him unsure.

"It’s John in this form," he jested in response before grimacing.  "And I think I’m going to need a hospital."

Still clearly trying to process everything, Jim nodded in response before making another call.  John knew he would be alright… although he wasn’t looking forward to all the explaining he would have to do later.  Not at all.


	16. Early Morning Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 16: Early Morning Routines

Jim’s Side: When John actually slept over - which happened less often than Jim would like - Jim always woke up before him.  Sometimes it was by an hour while other times it was by five minutes.  He would watch John sleep peacefully for a moment, surprised that there was enough trust between them for John to do something like that, before getting up.  Then he went through the process of showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed.  On the days that John was still asleep when he got out of the shower, Jim moved silently around the room.  He never would have believed that he would place someone else’s ahead of his own.  But John… Well, John was different.  If John was still asleep after getting dressed, Jim would go out, get the paper and the post, and come back in before working on breakfast - which always amounted to nothing more than toast and John’s favourite strawberry jam.  And if John  _still_  was sleeping, he would go in and kiss his lover awake.  Every now and again, John would let that develop into some healthy morning sex.

John’s Side: John always woke up before Jim, but he would never get out of bed.  Instead, he would wait, feigning sleep, until Jim woke up and headed off to take his morning shower.  Then John would weigh several things - how tired he was, his motivation for getting up, if he was still sore from the night before, how bad the pain was - before deciding on whether he would get up or not.  For the times he didn’t, he would stay in bed until either he thought he was being too lazy or - rarer still - when Jim finally came in to get him up.  For the times he did, he would go to the kitchen and start on breakfast, normally making omelettes and coffee for the two of them, and would wait for Jim to get out of the shower and get dressed.  Jim would then come in and fetch the newspaper, handing it to John as John handed him his breakfast.  They would drink and eat in silence, John reading the newspaper as Jim clicked away on his mobile.  Afterwards, John would go take a shower, get dressed, kiss Jim goodbye, and head off to either the clinic or 221b.


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 17: Spooning

Jim, on principal, wasn’t much of a one for cuddling. He’d do so at John’s insistence, but cuddling mostly just seemed like a waste of time. But there was one time when he would absolutely make an exception: rainy Sunday mornings when John insisted on having a lie-in. 

There was just something about the rain pattering against the window pane and John’s body all warm from sleep that made it worthwhile. Jim almost always insisted on being the big spoon, lying on his side with John nestled back against him, his pert little bum fitted right against Jim’s crotch. 

One thing Jim especially liked about it was that it was almost always a precursor to sex. Jim would let his hands roam lazily over John’s body, memorizing the ticklish bits and the erogenous zones, every curve, dip, and scar. Indulging in John Watson was pure decadence and something only Jim got to do. 

"Jim." John let out a breathy moan and wiggled a bit, his arse rubbing against Jim’s cock. 

"I worship you," Jim whispered against John’s ear. He slipped one of his legs between John’s so they were even more tangled up in each other. "Every inch of your skin."

"God, Jim," John groaned and brought his hand back to lace it through Jim’s hair, tugging him forward slightly and turning his head so their lips could meet. Jim took his time lavishing John’s mouth as John was pressed so tightly against him, it was like their bodies were fusing together. He was in no rush to move on or get to the sex. After all, neither of them had anywhere special to be and from the clouds outside, neither did the rain.


	18. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 18: Doing Something Together

There was very little that John found unforgivable, especially since he served in the army, but the fact that Jim never really had a childhood was one of those things.  So whenever he could, he would drag Jim out to do something that he used to do as a child.  It started off with small things, like play board games or explain to him the plots of some children’s books (that honestly every child should have read).  Eventually, it grew into bigger things, like going to the zoo or the science museum.  Jim would always bitch and moan about it, but he always gave up in the end and did whatever John asked of him.

Today, they were making Jim’s first snowman in the park.  It was dark out, and the park was nearly empty.  The only people out were some dealers, and they would ignore John and Jim as long as they ignored the illegal transactions going on.  It was sort of an unspoken truce between the two groups, who were far enough apart to not even really see each other, nonetheless hear each other.

Finishing making the stomach, Jim complained, “What’s the point of this?  It’s silly, John.  Silly and pointless!”

"It’s fun," John stated matter-of-factly as he started making the head for the snowman.  "And it’s something that you should do at least once in your life.

Jim huffed before picking up some snow and beginning to compact it.  Suddenly, John felt something freezing cold and soft hit the back of his head.  Snow slid down his neck and onto his back, causing him to gasp at the sudden coldness.  Laughing, Jim quickly scooped up more snow.  It was too late, though, because John chucked what he had of the head at Jim.  Thanks to his rugby days, John had precise aim when it came to throwing things.  Jim got it full in the face, and he quickly went from laughing to scowling.  Letting out a gleeful laugh, John didn’t even mind when he got nailed in the shoulder by another snowball.  He quickly started running, scooping up what snow he could in the process.  Chucking his snowball back at Jim, he slid to a halt for a second as it hit Jim’s chest.

"Can’t do better than that?" Jim taunted.

Raising his eyebrows, John sprinted forward.  Jim’s eyes widened, and he booked it, leading John on a chase through the park.  After chasing Jim for a full five minutes, John managed to catch up.  He leapt forward, tackling Jim to the snowy ground.  They skidded to a halt, both panting.  Quickly, John pinned Jim underneath him and grinned down at him.  Jim looked up, his dark eyes burning brightly.  His cheeks and nose were bright red from the cold, and the rest of his face was paler than usual… which made his lips redder than they normally were.

Slowly, John leaned down and captured Jim’s lips.  It was a sweet kiss, languid by nature.  Their tongues slid smoothly past one another, neither trying to fight to control the kiss.  Finally, John pulled back enough to let them both breathe properly.

"Still think this is all pointless?" John teased.

Scoffing, Jim rolled his eyes.  ”There’s no point in making a snowman.  It’ll just melt, after all.”  He paused a moment and looked back at John.  ”But I suppose we’re close enough to finishing it.  We can get it done, and then we’re going to go to the café we went to for our first ‘date,’ which I still say wasn’t  _really_  a date.”

John grinned as he heard this.  Getting up, he helped Jim to his feet before they both walked arm-in-arm to where their half-snowman resided.  They finished it, and it looked quite good with its button eyes and stick arms.  The only thing John had forgotten was a nose, so they left it as it was.  Even though he continued to complain about it, Jim lingered a bit with the snowman.  John insisted that they have a picture to remember it by since it was bound to be toppled over by the next morning.  After some convincing, Jim finally complied and posed with it.  And despite the fact that Jim would deny it vehemently, John could see that look of happiness in that photo.

Not only that, but John didn’t say a word when it remained Jim’s mobile background for the rest of winter.


	19. In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 19: In Formal Wear

John stood in the front of the mirror in just his pants as an older gentlemen, looking to be about seventy, measured him for a suit. The old man’s hands shook as he pulled the tape measurer across John’s chest, down his arms, down his back and up his inseam. Jim watched the proceedings from a sofa nearby, his legs crossed and his hand over his mouth. It made it difficult for John to read his expression but he did notice Jim was tapping his foot impatiently. 

The old tailor left for a moment. “Jim?” John inquired. Jim shook his head and got this pained expression before closing his eyes. That foot still tapping away. 

John tried on several suits, each time looking at Jim for approval. Jim was seated too far away for John to clearly see his expression, all he got was a nod or a shake of the head. 

Finally Jim spoke, but it wasn’t to John. “Si prega di lasciare,” Jim told the tailor, who nodded in acknowledgement and left. 

"Come here." Jim held out his hand. John walked towards him, a bit baffled by Jim’s strange behaviour. He took Jim’s hand and was immediately pulled down onto Jim’s lap. 

"Christ," John hissed as he came in contact with Jim’s very tented trousers. Suddenly, he understood why Jim had been so tense. 

”I thought you in just your pants was bad but seeing you in this suit… it’s better than porn. I’ve been sitting here fucking hard as a rock.”

"Why didn’t you say something?" John smiled admonishingly and let Jim capture his lips. Jim started thrusting his hips up, rubbing his cock against John’s through their trousers. "What are you doing?" 

"I’m going to make you come," Jim growled and grabbed John’s hips, shoving him down roughly onto his cock. "I’m going to make you come right in those perfectly tailored trousers, and then I’m going to have them dry cleaned. So whenever you wear them, I’ll remember how hard I made you come into them and how fucking filthy you are."

"Jim-" John groaned as his cock began showing rapid interest in the proceedings. He started moving his own hips, meeting Jim’s thrusts as their bodies crashed together over and over. "Oh, fuck -" 

"That’s right. Show me how nasty you are," Jim snarled, biting into John’s neck savagely. 

"Jim," John breathed as Jim grabbed his hair and forced their mouths together again. John gripped the back of the sofa and used it as leverage to ride Jim’s lap.

"That’s it, Johnny, you dirty little slut. Come for me." Jim began sucking at the sensitive skin right under John’s ear. 

"Jim, fuck Jim, Christ. Shit," John gasped, throwing his head back as his movements became erratic, his body beginning to quake with pleasure. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Come on," Jim growled, shoving John down hard again. 

"Jim!" John cried out, arching his back as he finally came. Jim had a satisfied little smirk on his face as John slumped forward, dropping his head onto Jim’s shoulder. 

"That’s my filthy boy," Jim purred, rubbing John’s back. 

"God, you’re sick," John said with a chuckle. 

"And you’re disgusting. No need for name calling."

John snorted but didn’t say anything more. He was too tired to even try and argue. 

"Come on, I need to get you home as soon as possible." Jim gently helped John to his feet and stood as well.

"Why?" 

"Because I’m still hard, and you’re still wearing the suit I just made you come in. You do the math." Jim straightened out his suit which had gotten a bit rumpled during this activities. "Oh, the things I’m going to do to you when we get home."

"Promises, promises." John smiled and let Jim lead him from the store in his soiled trousers. 


	20. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 20: Dancing

"How can you not manage this?  It’s four simple steps!"

"I already told you that I have two left feet!" John retorted in frustration, looking down at said feet.

Jim responded, “Yes, but it’s  _four_  steps, John.  And I’m the one leading.”

"Then maybe you’re doing a poor job of leading me," he snapped back.

Setting his jaw, Jim took a moment to close his eyes and take in a deep breath.  This entire endeavour was doomed from the start.  After all, Jim had very little patience to teach, and John had always been a poor dancer.  Why Jim suddenly felt like it was important for him to know was completely beyond John.  Once his eyes opened again, Jim forced a smile to his face.

"Again?" John asked quietly.

"Again."

With that, John’s eyes flashed down to the ground.  They started out slow again, John following Jim’s movements slowly and awkwardly.  Eventually, they picked up speed until John stumbled over Jim’s feet again.  He let out a groan and slumped into Jim’s frame.

"Can’t we just stop?"

"No," Jim stated firmly.  "Now start looking up at me instead of down at your feet.  You’re too worried about making the wrong step.  You know the steps by now, John.  You just have to stop worrying."

Looking up, he found Jim’s face right in front of his own.  As Jim stepped forward, he stepped back.  He concentrated on the steps still, but he found that he was worrying less.  Even when he stumbled, he regained himself without becoming frustrated.  Gradually, they moved faster and faster until they were at a normal dancing tempo.  John grinned as he realised that he was finally dancing.  Properly, nonetheless.  Jim registered the smile and beamed back in response.  Neither of them spoke a word as they continued to dance, each reading the other’s body and movements.  Jim would predict a stumble and quickly pull John closer when it happened.

"I knew you had it in you," Jim said smugly.

John rolled his eyes in response before slowly coming to a stop.  ”You’re such a git,” he muttered under his breath.  By now, he was sweating and needed a drink.

"You’re only bitter because I’m right  _again.”_

Scoffing, John responded, “You wish.  Water or no?”

"Water."

John fetched both of them drinks before coming back.  ”Why on Earth did you want to teach me how to dance,” he inquired before taking a drink.

"For our wedding, of course," Jim answered.  John choked on his water as his heart began to hammer in his chest.  "I’m just kidding, Johnny."

Blinking, John wasn’t sure if he preferred that or not.  ”Good,” he managed to rasp out before taking another drink.  What bothered him more, though, was the fact that he didn’t mind the idea of marrying Jim so much anymore…


	21. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 21: Cooking/Baking

John carried the bags in from Tesco’s and set them on the kitchen counter. It was their one-year anniversary and, although Jim had wanted to go to a fancy restaurant, John had though it would be nicer to stay home. He’d planned out the meal; he had a recipe printed out and hanging on the fridge, and he now had all the ingredients needed thanks to his trip to the store. 

"Honey, I’m home," Jim sing-songed as he unlocked the door.

"Kitchen," John called out, grabbing an apron from the cupboard and putting it on. He tied it around his waist and turned to look at the recipe. He’d never made lasagne before, but he had made spaghetti. He figured it couldn’t be too different and probably not too difficult. Besides, if there was one thing John was good at, it was following orders.

John didn’t hear Jim, so he assumed he had gone right into his office. Just because Jim was home didn’t always mean he was done with work. John put the large put full of water onto boil and got to work cooking the sausage. The meat was just starting to turn brown when Jim wandered into the kitchen. 

"Oh, Johnny," Jim cooed, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind. "I had no idea you were so domestic." 

"There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Mr. Moriarty," John teased.

"Is that so?" Jim asked, taking the fleshy part of John’s ear into his mouth and lightly biting it.

"It is." John nodded and used his bum to push Jim backwards. "And I’m cooking."

"Fine." Jim pouted. "I was just doing what your apron said anyway." John looked down and saw that his apron did, in fact, say ‘Kiss the Cook.’ Jim went over to the bags John had brought home from the store and rifled through them. Finding the bottle of wine John had gotten for the evening, Jim went to work on uncorking it. "Really, John? A twenty dollar bottle of wine?" 

"I’m sorry if it’s not up to your high standards," John retorted, rolling his eyes. 

"I think we can do better than that," Jim said and left the room to make a few calls. 

He appeared again just as John was washing up. The lasagne was in the oven, and it looked like it had come out pretty good from what John could tell. Jim wrapped his arms back around John and began kissing the nape of his neck. He brought his body in tight against John’s, leaving no space between them. 

"Jim," John tried to scold him, but it came out as a groan.

"One year," Jim murmured against John’s neck.

"I know."

"I want you all night long until it’s been a year and a day."

Jim reached forward and turned off the water. John got the message and dried his hands, spinning in Jim’s arms until they were face to face. Jim walked them backwards until he had John trapped in a corner. Then he hoisted John up onto the counter and stood between his parted legs. 

They kissed slowly, taking their time with each other. “I want you every way imaginable tonight,” Jim said gruffly. 

"Keep talking, keep talking," John urged, wrapping his legs around Jim and pulling him in closer.

”I want to fuck you until you can’t stand it anymore. Until you’re so open from my filling you that every time I get hard, I can just slip it back in and take you again.”

"Jesus fuck, Jim." John ran his fingers through his dark hair and tugged him forward into another kiss. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Reluctantly, John released Jim from his grip so he could go answer it. While he did, John hopped down off the counter and removed his silly apron. 

Jim walked back into the kitchen with two bottles of wine that were presumably very expensive. John knew hardly anything about wine other than that he liked slightly dry reds. “Now this is a bottle of wine worthy of a one-year anniversary.”

"Good." John grabbed the end of Jim’s tie and led him into the living room. They relocated onto the couch, Jim resting on top of John, and continued kissing. John’s tongue roamed over every ridge and contour of Jim’s mouth, languidly exploring his lover. They took breaks to breathe and drink wine and before they knew it, they were rather tipsy.

"Umph, Jim. God, your mouth. I want it over every inch of me," John moaned, his inhibitions mostly gone. Jim had managed to get John’s shirt open and was littering his chest with lovebites. 

"That can be arranged." Jim smiled against John’s stomach. 

"I want you to fucking own me tonight," John growled, gripping Jim’s hair and pulling him up for more kissing. 

"And that’s different from every other night how?" Jim said wryly, kissing along John’s jaw. 

"You’re hilarious." John rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should be a consulting comedian instead." 

He ran his hands down Jim’s back until his hands were resting on Jim’s arse. He began kneading his bum, fingers digging into his flesh. 

"I can be funny," Jim insisted, bending his head and licking John’s nipple. 

"Oh, really?"

"Want to hear a joke?"

"Sure."

"How many babies does it take to paint a house?" 

"How many?"

"It depends on how hard you throw them."

"Wow, that’s awful." John shook his head. "Of course  _you_ would like dead baby jokes.”

"Not exclusively. I like all kinds of jokes." 

"Wait-" John sat up, almost knocking Jim off of him. "Do you smell something burning?"

"Oh shit." Jim’s eyes widened. 

"Fuck!" John shoved Jim off of him and ran to the kitchen. "Fucking fuck!" John hollered from the kitchen. 

Jim hurried in after him just in time to see John pull a very burned lasagne out of the oven. “Oops,” Jim said a bit sheepishly. 

John looked a bit lost as he stared at his ruined dinner. Jim patted him soothingly on the back in condolences. “I’ll get the takeaway menus.”


	22. In Battle, Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 22: In Battle, Side by Side

John had never considered himself truly paranoid, but he always carried a gun on him now that he was dating Jim.  After all, there was just no telling what would happen.

Like right now for instance.  Both Jim and John had been on a lovely date that was cut short when a disgruntled client decided to hire a couple of gunmen to take Jim out.  As soon as Jim realised what was going on, he grabbed John and yanked him down an alleyway before weaving through the Christmas market in hopes of losing them.  Unfortunately, the gunmen had no problem with just shoving people out of their way as they sprinted after them.  John removed his gun and turned the safety off.  As they ran down another alley, he turned back and shot behind them twice at the ground.  Warning shots to convince the men not to follow.

"In here!" Jim snarled, catching John’s wrist and redirecting him.  They burst into an building that was clearly still under reconstruction and would therefore be empty.  "Upstairs.  Higher ground will give us an advantage."

"Can’t we ever just go on a normal date?" John complained as he followed Jim up.

They went up three flights of stairs and into a room at the end of the hall.  In silence, they remained there as Jim began to send out a flurry of text messages, probably to his snipers.  And then suddenly, they heard voices getting closer… speaking a foreign language.  Glancing over at Jim, John saw him shake his head.  Well, fuck.  He listened carefully as they started checking the rooms.  Despite the fact that he couldn’t understand them, John knew they were arguing.

"Step back," John mouthed to Jim, who withdrew.  After all, Jim hated getting his hands dirty.

John waited until he saw the knob begin to move.  Once it did, he shoved the door open while slamming his entire weight into it.  The man opening the door stumbled backwards before falling on his arse.  Before John had a chance to shoot him, he was struck from behind by the other man.  He released his gun from the shock before rounding on his assailant.  No gun.  Just a knife.  Quickly, he dodged a slash at his stomach before kicking the man in his defenseless side.  The man crashed into the wall. 

Without warning, John felt an arm wrap around his neck and cut off his air.  He squatted down, bringing the man up onto his back, before harshly tossing the man over his left shoulder.  Sucking in a deep breath, he kicked the man between his legs and was satisfied as he heard a pained groan.  His eyes snapped up, and the other bloke stared at him, as if trying to gauge what to do next.  Readying himself for anything, John bent his knees a touch and took up a defensive position.

Abruptly, a gunshot rang out, and the man’s brains splattered against the wall.  Jim stepped out of the room with John’s gun in his hand.  Lowering it, he aimed carefully before shooting the other man through the heart.  His eyes were glowering when he looked back up at John, who stared at him in shock.  After all, Jim said again and again that he “didn’t like to get his hands dirty” and refrained from committing a murder himself.

"No one touches what’s mine," was all he said before heading back down the hall.

John followed silently behind, his heart having swelled a bit after hearing that.


	23. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 23: Arguing

John ducked just in time to avoid getting a lamp to the head. Taking cover behind the couch, he looked around for something to retaliate with. “You have to come out some time,” Jim hollered from across the room.

"No, I don’t," John retorted, grabbing a butter knife that had fallen under the sofa. He waited for an opening and then threw it at Jim with full force. 

"You fucker!" Jim shouted, rubbing where the handle of the knife had hit him in the head. 

This was an argument they had had several times before, yet it had never escalated so quickly and so violently. Both of them were at their wit’s end.

The rift between them was caused by their current living arrangements, meaning Jim wanted John to move out of Baker Street and in with him while John wanted to keep things the way they were. He liked having somewhere to retreat when things like this happened… when Jim got a little too crazy. 

"Jim, I’m getting sick of having this fight. Can’t we just talk about this civilly?" John asked, peeking out from behind the couch. He had to dive back down to narrowly miss getting smacked in the face by a harcover first edition of War and Peace. 

"No. I’m through with civility. I refuse to be civil until you agree to live with me." 

John heard Jim’s footsteps making their way around the room for a better angle. Panicking, John scrambled around to the other side of the sofa and out of the line of fire. 

"Jim, do you really think I’m going to move in with you simply because you’re threatening me with sharp or heavy objects?" 

"No, I expect you to move in with me because you love me and want to live with me!" Jim shouted, looking around for where John had disappeared to. Seeing that Jim was momentarily distracted, John lunged and tackled him to the ground. Jim let out a grunt of pain as they hit the floor. 

John gave them a moment to calm down before he spoke. “I do love you, Jim. But I just… I can’t live with you.”

"Get off me!" Jim screeched and shoved John away with all his might. 

"Why won’t you just listen?"

"Because I want us to move forward while you insist on us remaining stagnant." 

"We’re not stagnant! We’re just what we are."

"And I want us to be something else." 

"Jim, I like having somewhere to - "

"Get away from me?" Jim supplied.

"Well, can you blame me?" John shot back, motioning between them, to the disarray of the room.

"We wouldn’t keep having this fight if you would just move in." 

"We also wouldn’t have this fight if you would just drop it!" 

"You know I’m not going to do that," Jim insisted, throwing his arms up in the air. 

"What’s wrong with things the way they are?" John asked in aggravation. 

Jim began to pace in front of him, wringing his hands as he went. “Because there are still mornings when I wake up alone. And maybe you’re fine with that, but I’m not.”

"Jim-" John moved to comfort him but Jim pushed his arms away. 

"No. Don’t you dare touch me right now."

"So what are we going to do now?" 

"I don’t know."

They stared at each other for a moment, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing. The silence was cut by footsteps on the stairs and the front door banging open. Sebastian Moran stood in the doorway and evaluated the situation. 

"Jesus Christ, you two. What’s happening? I could hear you fighting from down the street. I thought one of you was getting murdered." 

"That may yet happen," Jim said, his eyes slitted angrily at John. 

"Jim-"

"Sebby, get this thing out of my sight," Jim said, turning towards Moran and ignoring John completely. "Use any force necessary."

"No need, Seb. I’m going." John held his hands up in surrender. "And I won’t be back." 

That got Jim’s attention. He got the same terrified look he always got when he thought there was a chance John might leave him. “John-“

"But tell your boss that he has my number if he ever feels like apologizing," John interjected as he grabbed his coat and left Jim’s flat. 


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 24: Making Up

Jim Moriarty  _never_  said, “I’m sorry.”  That would be admitting that he was wrong, which he never was and never would be.  Even so, he always found it slightly troublesome when he and John were at odds.  It bothered him when John would sit in front of him silently, “unseeing” Jim in a way.  And John would do small things to reflect his anger - make only one mug of tea, turn on the telly without first asking if it would distract Jim, or would leave to sleep at 221b for the night instead of staying.

So Jim would do things in hopes that John would forgive him.  Like bringing around a cup of coffee when John was having a particularly slow day at the clinic or buying his favorite foods to stock up the refrigerator with.  He wasn’t admitting that he was wrong - oh, no.  He was simply acknowledging the fact that John was upset with him.  That was all.

"Strawberry or cherry jam?" Jim called out from the kitchen, holding one in each hand.

"Doesn’t matter."

Shrugging, Jim spread half of the toast with strawberry and the other half with cherry.  He walked back into the dining room and set it in front of John.  When John didn’t even thank him, he frowned and sat down.  ”How long is it going to be this time?”

"I beg your pardon?" John inquired, feigning ignorance.

"You being angry with me.  It’s been two weeks now."

John let out a long sigh.  ”Could be tomorrow or it could be next week.  It all depends on you.”

"How does it depend on me?  I’ve been doing nothing but trying to appease you ever since," Jim responded earnestly.

John stared at Jim as if he was an alien.  ”An apology would be nice.”

"I didn’t do anything wrong!"

"That’s bullshit, and you know it," John retorted angrily, folding his arms defensively.  "If you didn’t do anything wrong, you wouldn’t be trying to appease me.  Instead, you would be waiting me out.  This is guilt eating at your soul."

Pressing his lips together, Jim stated stubbornly, “I don’t apologise.”

"Then I’ll continue to be upset with you, Jim," John responded matter-of-factly as he turned back to his newspaper.  "I deserve an apology, and I won’t settle for anything less."

Jim thought John surely must be bluffing.  He waited a long moment before walking behind John and kissing down his neck like he enjoyed.  Nipping at his Adam’s apple, Jim watched for a response only to find none.  He growled and shoved John’s chair to the side, knocking the paper out of his hand.  Indifferent, John waited for Jim’s next move.  Jim hesitated, unsure as what to do.  John was… becoming distant.  And that wasn’t good - not in the least.

"I’m… sorry…" Jim forced out.

Blinking in surprise, John smiled ever so softly and pressed, “What was that?”

"You heard me."

"I want to hear it again," he insisted.

Jim licked his lips and looked away.  ”I’m sorry,” he repeated, his voice less bitter and more sincere this time.

"See?  Now was that so hard?" John inquired.

Just as Jim went to object, he was pulled into a soft kiss.  He let out a sigh as he relaxed into John’s body, responding to the kiss after taking a moment to process everything that was going on.  He supposed that apologising every now and again wouldn’t hurt… especially if John kissed him like this after every time he did so.


	25. Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyes

"Why are you looking at me like that?" John asked after the fourth time he caught Jim staring. It was the morning after their first night together, and John was already feeling uneasy. The fact that Jim now had his eyes locked on John unblinkingly was doing nothing to ease that.

"Because I can."

"Jim, knock it off."

"No."

"It’s creepy!"

"Too bad." Jim shrugged and kept right on doing it. 

"Fine, I’ll leave the room. You can’t stare at me if I’m not here." John got up and went into the bathroom, one place he was guaranteed privacy. He turned on the shower and stepped under the spray, looking to erase his sins from the night before. 

As the water cascaded over his body, John felt some of the tension ebb. He had no idea what he was going to do about any of it - what he was going to tell Sherlock or what he was going to do about Moriarty… or how he was ever going to erase one of the best shags of his life, because it had been truly spectacular. 

Deciding he’d had enough of his inner turmoil, John shut off the water and stepped into the brisk air, shivering as it hit his body. John wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. He didn’t look any different than he had yesterday, before Moriarty had happened. 

He dried himself off quickly and put his pants back on. Knowing he had to venture back out into Jim’s flat at some point, John screwed his courage to the sticking place and opened the door, only to be confronted by Jim right away.

"It’s dreadfully boring."

"What is?" John asked, holding his pile of clothes in front of him as some cover.

"Your little early morning freak-out," Jim responded, huffing out a breath.

"Sorry to bore you," John bit out and pushed his way past Jim. 

Jim grabbed his arm and shoved him up against the nearest wall. “It’s predictable and annoying considering we both know you enjoyed yourself last night.”

"It was a mistake."

"It wasn’t. It’s just your stupid morality getting in the way."

"And what would you understand about it? You don’t even have morals," John spat, trying to wrench himself out of Jim’s grip.

"My morals may not be the same as yours, but I do still have them. But what I really don’t understand is why you’re picking fights and having an internal crisis when we could be having sex right now."

"I don’t think that’s a good idea." John shook his head.

"Good. Neither do I." Jim plastered a smile onto his face and sauntered off to the bedroom. John looked from Jim’s bedroom, the door open in a blatant invitation, and the front door. He could just put on his clothes and leave. Jim wasn’t stopping him. There was a good chance that this would be a one time thing - nothing more, just a mistake to be forgotten and erased. 

He saw a piece of clothing get thrown out the door and into the hallway, informing John of exactly what Jim was doing. John licked his lips and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall in wait. Sure enough, Jim’s trousers and pants joined the pile of clothes in the hall. John shook his head and chuckled, knowing exactly what kind of game Jim was playing. 

And who was John kidding? This was never going to be a one night thing. Jim wasn’t the type to just give up on something he wanted, and there wasn’t enough white-out in the world to blot out this particular mistake. And it was a mistake, John had no doubt about that… but for some unknown reason, he wanted it anyway.

Putting his internal debate aside for now, John pushed off the wall, dropping his clothes onto the floor to be found later, and headed down the hallway to Jim’s bedroom. There he found the Consulting Criminal lying in wait for him, and John still had no idea why.

As Jim sunk in between John’s parted legs, thrusting into him at a maddeningly slow pace, his eyes never strayed from John’s. It added an intensity to the sex that John wasn’t sure he was entirely ready for, but for whatever reason, he couldn’t look away. 

"You’re staring again," John said breathlessly, his fingers biting into Jim’s upper arms. 

"I’m aware." 

"Then why are you doing it?"

Jim ran his thumb over John’s bottom lip and lowered his head to give him a soft, sweet kiss before answering, “Because I still can’t believe you’re here.” 


	26. Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 26: Getting married

If someone had told John right after the pool incident that he had just been held hostage by his future husband, he would have laughed them out of the room.  However, that was before Jim Moriarty wormed a way into his heart.  It was before they started going on those ridiculous dates.  Before John knew Jim for who he was, not what he was.

So when Jim got down on one knee and proposed - clearly appealing to John’s romantic side - he couldn’t bring himself to say, “No.”  Jim had only been concerned with the legal side of things.  Basically, he wanted documentation that John was  _his,_  as he put it, and no one else could have him.  John, on the other hand, was determined to have at least a small ceremony and celebration.  After all, this was a huge milestone in both of their lives.

The preparation was incredibly stressful for John.  He couldn’t allow Sherlock to find out about what he was preparing, so he had to keep the information on his person at all times.  In order to call Jim, he had to come up with an excuse to leave.  He would then get into a cab and have it drive around as he talked to Jim on his phone and finalized some details.  In the end, they agreed to a small congregation.  John couldn’t invite Harry, Mrs Hudson, Sherlock, Molly, or Lestrade for obvious reasons, so he decided to have a couple of close rugby mates and a few buddies still in and around London join them.  It would only be a ceremony, no reception, but it meant a lot to John that they showed.  Meanwhile, Jim only had Moran coming as his best man.  He was no longer particularly close to his family, and he would prefer it if they weren’t there.

And now here they were, face-to-face.  John didn’t even remember when they started holding each other’s hands, but that’s what they were doing.  His heart was in his throat as he watched Jim examine him closely.  Even now, Jim couldn’t help himself - he had to work out every fidget John made.  Turning, John decided to try to listen to what the minister was saying.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company to join together Jim Moriarty and John Watson in matrimony, which is an honourable and solemn estate and, therefore, is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.  Into this estate, these two persons present come now to be joined.  If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Jim tensed as he heard this, his eyes flickering out to the crowd for a second.  Squeezing his hand, John tried to silently reassure him.  It wasn’t as if any of these men knew who Jim was - besides Moran, of course - and Sherlock didn’t know what was going on today.  They had made sure of that.  Even so, the silence was deafening, and even John was on edge until the minister started speaking again.

"Jim, do you take John for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony?  Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jim declared unwaveringly.

"And John, do you take Jim for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony?  Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," John stated, although not as confidently as Jim had.  His nerves were starting to show just a bit, and Jim’s eyes locked onto him swiftly.  Swallowing, he offered a small smile in response.

Looking down at his Bible, the minister noted, “I believe you have written your own vows?  Who would like to speak first?”

"I would," John said quietly. He turned to James and took in a deep breath, trying desperately to remember his lines.  When they failed to come, he reached back and let out a nervous laugh.  "Sorry, you guys.  I’ve sort of forgotten what I was going to say.  Happens when you have such a good-looking almost-husband," John jested, flushing with embarrassment.  Everyone at least chuckled at his joke.  Taking out the piece of paper, he licked his lips and read, "Jim…"  He glanced up and offered a nervous smile.  "… If I had been told the night we met that you were going to be my future husband, I would have laughed.  Hysterically.  Then probably thrown that person out of the room and continued to laugh as I made tea.  But here we are, and I can honestly say I have never been happier."  He took in a deep breath.  "Over time, you became what I needed.  The voice to calm the storm of my nightmares.  The shoulder to cry on when I lost myself.  The hand to hold when I started to become nervous.  The eyes to gaze into when I needed security.  The smile to receive when I needed to cheer up.  The person to call when I didn’t want to be alone.  In essence, you became my everything.  For the first time, I didn’t hate the fact that I was shot in Afghanistan.  That I was thrown into a flat with a madman.  That I almost lost my life a few times because of it.  Because it all led me to you… and to this…  And even now that I think about forever, it still doesn’t seem long enough.  But I’ll take every second I can get as long as it means that I can be with you."

Jim blinked in surprise as John finished his vow.  Smiling softly, he brought one of John’s hands up to his lips and kissed it gently.  ”Oh, John,” he sighed out, slowly lowering their hands again.  ”I never thought I would ever want to share my life with anyone.  That is, of course, until I happened to come across you - this fascinating man who was determined to see good in everything and everyone.  This intelligent man who piqued my interest and slowly changed who I was.  Much to my surprise, I started to care.  I started to really experience life again.  I stopped existing.  So know that I will protect with from anything that should want to do you harm.  I will provide for you when you need me to… and when you don’t.  Because without you, I do not know where I would be right now.  What I would be doing.  What I would be.  And for that, you will forever have my unadulterated love and steadfast loyalty.  From this day onwards, I’m  _yours.”_

John was speechless as he watched Jim carefully.  Sincerity.  Relief.  Happiness.  Jim meant everything he said, and yet John felt like that was barely the tip of the iceberg.  That Jim could have gone on for hours if he had needed to.

Clearing his throat, the minister looked pointedly at Moran, who brought forth a platinum ring with three diamonds embedded in the material as well as an engraving on the inside that read “Jim and John Moriarty - The Love That Withstood All Tests.”  Jim would wear a matching ring.  Taking the ring, the minister said, “May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace and continue in love until life’s end.”

"With this ring, I thee wed.  Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Jim said softly as he slipped the ring on John’s finger.

Taking Jim’s ring from Moran, the minister declared, “May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and who he wears it may abide in peace and continue in love until life’s end.”

John took it, his hands shaking, and he laughed as he missed Jim’s finger the first time.  ”With this ring, I thee wed,” he said, finally getting it on.  ”Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.”

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year.  Jim and John are now beginning their married life together.  We hope that they may have the constant support of friends and a long life with good health and everlasting love.  By the power invested in me, I pronounce that they are husband and… husband…"  He looked upset with himself.  Apparently, he hadn’t expected to falter like that.  "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Jim yanked John in roughly, taking John off guarded, but he paused teasingly before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.  John remembered where they were just barely, and he managed to keep himself from moaning and flicking his tongue out to deepen it.  Pulling back, he looked at Jim - at his  _husband_  - and started grinning.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Messrs James and John Moriarty."


	27. Birthday Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 27: On one of their birthdays

John awoke slowly, his mind still hazy from sleep. He felt unbelievably good but that could have had something to do with his lover nestled between his legs, lovingly sucking his cock. John stretched a bit, pushing his hips up and causing him to go deeper into Jim’s mouth. Jim hummed and pulled back a bit, running his tongue along the frenulum.

"Jim," John moaned, his voice groggy from sleep. He threaded his fingers through Jim’s hair, just holding on lightly as Jim’s head bobbed. 

Jim took him down to the root, his nose pressed against John’s abdomen. John’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he felt Jim swallow around his cock. “Oh, fuck!” John cried out hoarsely. 

Jim pulled back off, hollowing his cheeks and giving John one long, hard suck as he pulled completely off. John let out a whimper as his hips thrust of their own accord, trying to get back into the wet heat of Jim’s mouth. 

Right away, Jim guided John onto his stomach and pushed one of his legs up and bent at the knee. Jim licked from John’s perineum, up his cleft and back. John grunted and buried his face in the pillow as Jim’s tongue started circling his entrance. 

Squeezing John’s arse and pulling his cheeks apart slightly, Jim’s tongue dove in. John cried out and jerked in surprise. He felt more than heard Jim chuckle before he went back to fucking John with his tongue. He swirled it around, making John moan, bucking against the bed to get some friction on his cock.

John hissed in pleasure as Jim pressed his face in deeper, his tongue delving further inside him. He slapped John’s arse playfully and then squeezed it again, finger kneading into the supple flesh. 

John’s cries of ecstasy were muffled against the pillow, which John was grateful for. He was always embarrassingly loud when Jim ate him out. Jim reached around and started wanking him. His hips stuttered, unsure which way to move to get the most pleasure. 

Making John flip back over, Jim switched his hands and mouth, slipping his fingers inside John before sucking him again. John writhed, his fingers twisting into the sheets, his legs resting on Jim’s shoulders. He felt a familiar warmth in his belly as Jim’s other hand came up to play with his balls. John was moaning and swearing uncontrollably, his body trembling and his toes curling. 

His orgasm wracked his whole body, making him shake and shake while Jim deftly continued to suck him through it. Finally, John collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and satisfied. 

Pliant after his orgasm, he allowed Jim to turn him onto his side and spoon him from behind. After grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Jim placed a healthy amount on the insides of John’s thighs and his own cock. Jim slipped his cock between John’s thighs and began to thrust. Panting in John’s ear, Jim raced to his own release, the lube easing the way. Jim bit down on John’s shoulder as he came, his arm around John tightening. 

Afterwards, they stayed exactly like that, cuddled together in bed. Jim kissed every part of John could could get to, their hands intertwined and resting against John’s stomach.

"Happy birthday, Johnny," Jim whispered.

John hummed in response, turning his head so Jim could kiss him properly. “It’s been a good one so far.”

"Later, I’m going to let you eat cake off my naughty bits." 

John giggled at that. “Oh, really?”

"Yep. Maybe ice cream too." 

John giggled harder. “Sounds delicious.”

"And then presents."

"Let me guess, a bow around your naughty bits?"

"No." Jim frowned. "I got you something."

"Really?" John grinned. "What is it?" 

"Not telling."

"What is it?"

John climbed over Jim and pinned him to the bed. Jim shook his head fervently. “Not telling!”

John captured both of Jim’s wrists with one hand so he had the other free to tickle Jim’s sides. Jim squirmed underneath him, trying to get away. “Tell me!”

"No, stop!’ Jim begged but John kept going mercilessly. "Please!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I’ll never give in to your torture," Jim vowed, kicking his legs about in an attempt to throw John off him.

"Fine." John pouted, sitting back on his heels. "It’s not like it’s my birthday or anything," he added, grumbling under his breath. 

"You’ll spoil the surprise," Jim told him, wrapping his hand around the back of John’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 

"Then when do I get my presents?" John asked, bouncing up and down a bit impatiently, feeling like a little kid.

"After breakfast," Jim promised, kissing John again.

John was antsy the entire way through breakfast. He shoveled his food down and chugged his tea, wanting to get to his presents. He had no idea whether Jim would get him something with a huge price tag or something really thoughtful. Either way, John was excited to find out. 

The moment John stood up from the breakfast table, Jim handed him a blindfold. “Oh, come on!” John whined.

"Put it on or you don’t get your present," Jim threatened.

"God, you’re bossy today." John snatched it out of his hands and put it on. Jim got up and helped him tie it, checking to make sure John wasn’t peeking. 

John held onto Jim’s arm as Jim led him outside. John’s mind raced with possibilities, wondering just what exactly Jim had planned. He felt giddy with anticipation, ready to explode with excitement. 

"Okay." Jim stopped and with a flourish, pulled the blindfold off.

"No," John said incredulously, his jaw dropping. "Jim, you didn’t."

"Oh, I did," Jim assured him.

John walked across the carpark as if his feet had a mind of their own. He hand ran along the hood of the silver Aston Martin DB5, unable to believe his eyes. “This is…this is…”

"James Bond’s car," Jim filled in, smiling brightly. "The one Sean Connery drove in Goldfinger." 

"Jim, this is too much." John shook his head, overwhelmed by the gift.

"It’s nothing," Jim shrugged, his hands shoved in his pockets, enjoying John’s amazement. 

"Jim, I saw online that they were selling this car. They said they expected it to go for five million at least. I can’t accept this."

"Yes, you can." Jim nodded and stepped forward. He pushed John back until he was leaning against the hood with Jim pressed up close to him. "Because I am very much looking forward to being your Bond Girl."

John snorted and wrapped his arms around Jim. “And I will take you in a manly fashion.”

"Good," Jim agreed, letting John kiss him in said manly fashion. They kissed for a while on the hood of the car, John still unable to believe he was making out on the hood of 007’s car.

"That’s not all, though," Jim informed after they broke apart to breathe.

"There’s more?" John’s eyes widened.

"Look on the dashboard." Jim said, handing the keys over to John.

"Jim, you really shouldn’t have. All future presents I give you will pale in comparison," John chastised, opening the door to his knew car. The moment he sat in the driver’s seat, he could have sworn he got a semi. His hands roamed over the leather seats and the steering wheel before he remembered to look on the dash.

Jim joined him, sitting in the passenger seat. “You’re not going to eject me, are you?” Jim eyed him warily.

"I promise, not after this." John reached forward and grabbed what was on the dashboard. "Tickets?"

"Little vacation."

"To Ireland?"

"I thought I might take you to Kilkenny, show you were I grew up."

"God, I’d love to, but Jesus. Jim, this is way too much. How am I ever going to repay you?" 

"I’m not looking to be repaid."

"Jim-"

"Johnny, just enjoy your presents and shut up." 

"Thank you," John said, leaning forward in his seat and kissing Jim sweetly. "Best birthday ever."

"And we haven’t even gotten to the cake yet."

John laughed against Jim’s lips as they kissed again. 


	28. Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 28: Doing something ridiculous

"You want us to what again?" Jim inquired, staring at John as if he had sprouted another head.

"Bake Christmas cookies together.  Honestly, am I really asking so much?" John retorted as he pulled out the last few ingredients he needed.  "It’s always been a tradition in my family to bake cookies together for Christmas."

Jim scoffed.  ”And since when have I become family?”  John looked hurt, and Jim instantly knew that he had just said the wrong thing.  ”I was joking, of course,” he quickly added.

John clearly didn’t believe him.  ”No, you weren’t,” he said softly, setting the large, wooden spoon on the table.  ”Look, forget I even said anything about it.”

Instantly, Jim knew that would be the death of him.  So as John turned back to his ingredients, Jim slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around John’s waist.  He pressed a kiss into the back of John’s neck.  ”I want to bake cookies with you,” he said quietly, keeping his lips against John’s skin.

John eventually loosened up.  ”Fine,” he finally conceded.  ”Do you even know  _how_  to bake?”

"No.  Is that a problem?"

"Not if you listen to my instructions.  And we both know how much you enjoy listening to people."

Sighing, Jim rolled his eyes.  ”Then I’ll just watch you.”

"That’s no good.  You’ll be the cookie cutter.  That should keep you somewhat entertained when we get to that part."

So Jim waited and watched as John deftly moved about the kitchen, combining random ingredients to actually made something sweet.  He even gave Jim the whisk to lick, which he did so grudgingly despite the fact that he was secretly enjoying every minute of it.

Spreading the dough evenly across a pan, John said, “Grab the cookie cutters.”

They were in three shapes - a tree, a star, and a snowflake.  Jim picked them up and headed over to the pan and looked down at it.  Without any instruction, he began to cut the cookie dough into different shapes.  This was ridiculous, but it had been important to John that he participate.  Once he was done, he looked back at John, who was carrying sprinkles over.  He set them down before peeling away the extra dough.

"We’ll cut this on another cookie sheet once you’re done decorating," John explained quietly as he plopped the pile of dough on the countertop.

"Decorate the cookies?" Jim reiterated, staring at John incredulously.

"Don’t," John warned.

Pressing his lips together in a fine line, Jim kept himself from saying anything further.  John handed him the sprinkles, which came in three colours: white, green, and red.  Of course.  How cliché.  Jim picked up the green and sprinkled it on all of the trees.  Next the white went on the snowflakes.  And then red went on the stars.  Half-hazard at best, but Jim did technically decorate the cookies.

"Done," he announced, turning around.

The next thing that happened, he could have not predicted even on his best days.  John was in the pantry and on his tip-toes, trying to get the flour back up on its shelf without asking for any help.  Just as Jim registered where John was and what he was doing, he watched as the flour tipped over and covered John in a layer of white.  Eyes wide, Jim burst out laughing as John sputtered and turned around.  Oh, he was covered - white in his hair and on his face and all over his clothes.  It was too precious.

"It’s not funny!" he objected, scowling.  Jim just continued to laugh, unable to keep himself from doing so, clutching at his stomach with mirth. Still mad, John snapped, "Let’s see how much you like it!"  With that, he jumped up - because he couldn’t get it any other way, which made Jim laugh harder - and knocked the flour bag down and into his hands.

It was only when John turned that Jim processed everything.  Quickly, he tried to scramble away only for John to collide with him and have them both topple to the ground.  Pinning him down with his weight, John showered Jim with some flour.  Jim hit the flour out of John’s hand, sending it sliding across the floor.  Looking down at him, John also began to laugh, falling into Jim as his body racked with chuckles.

And with that, Jim decided that he wouldn’t mind making this a tradition for them as well after all.


	29. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maureen.
> 
> Day 29: Doing something sweet

Jim was miserable. He’d had a cold for a week now, and it hadn’t waned in the slightest. His nose was runny, and his ears were plugged up. He’d had to reschedule all his meetings or pass them off to Seb to handle. All he wanted to do was lie in bed, hidden under the covers, with a box of tissues and some Nyquil. 

"Jim, come on. You can’t just lie in bed all day," John said, throwing the covers off him.

"Yes, I can!" Jim responded churlishly. He grabbed the corner of the duvet and pulled it back, getting caught in a strange kind of tug-of-war with John. "Johnnnny!" Jim whined as John won.

"Come on. Come to the kitchen to eat some soup. It’ll help, I promise."

"No." 

"Don’t be a baby," John said, walking over to the bed and forcing Jim up. Jim draped himself over John and was half-carried into the kitchen. He sat down heavily onto the chair John guided him to and hunched over like a creature from a cave.

"I want eggy in a basket," Jim informed John, grabbing a tissue from his dressing gown pocket and blowing his nose in it. 

"Too bad. You get soup and orange juice."

Jim stuck his tongue out in disgust. “I want eggy in a basket.”

"Jim, eggy in a basket is not going to help with your cold. You want to get better, don’t you?"

Jim nodded.

"Then trust your doctor," John stated, ladling out some soup and placing it in front of him.

"Can I at least have crackers?"

John smiled warmly and acquiesced. “Yes, you can have crackers.” 

John made sure Jim ate every bite and drank his orange juice. John was very surprised when Jim didn’t complain throughout the whole meal. It must have been helping or else he was certain Jim would have.

Afterwards, they got into bed and burrowed themselves under the covers. Jim took his Nyquil and began to get drowsy, his eyes drooping. He buried his face in John’s neck while John stroked his hair. Jim coughed into John’s shirt, but he found he really didn’t mind. 

Eventually, John got sick of just lying in bed and doing nothing. He grabbed a book off Jim’s shelf, some Agatha Christie novel, and began to read. Jim curled up so his head was on John’s lap. John held the book in one hand so he could massage Jim’s head with the other to help with his congestion headache. 

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"It’s not a problem."

"I know I can be a bit difficult."

"Understatement of the century."

Jim glowered sourly at him for a moment. “But I appreciate it.”

"I’m happy to do it, love. Get some rest. Doctor’s orders."

Jim hummed, nuzzling his face against John’s leg. “I love my doctor.” 


	30. Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna.
> 
> Day 30: Doing something hot

Jim had never once seen himself as a sub.  Honestly, he was just too much of a control freak to allow someone else to have his body in any way they pleased.  But John - John was different.  Most of the time, John would comply with nearly anything Jim wanted.  However, there were some nights when John wasn’t content on taking orders.  He wanted to give them instead.  It was then that Jim found out about his willingness to give himself over to John.

 

Tonight happened to be another one of those nights.  After he and John fought for dominance, John pinned him against the mattress and slowly tied his hands to the headboard, making sure that nothing would give.  Jim pulled at his restraints before kicking John off him.  Chuckling, John tucked into a roll, not bothered by the strike at all.  He grabbed an elastic band that had two rings at each end.  Looping each foot into a ring, John lifted Jim’s legs up as he stretched the band back to hook behind Jim’s head, effectively forcing his legs to remain open and up.

Jim was completely at John’s mercy, and he had never been more aroused in his life.  Leaning down, John bit into Jim’s clavicle, causing Jim to let out a low moan as he felt a dull ache combine with pleasure.  Slicking three fingers with lubricant, John slipped two into Jim’s arse without any warning.  Jim whined and bucked down on the fingers, pulling at his restraints.  Meanwhile, John’s mouth traveled up Jim’s neck, nipping at the Adam’s apple, before latching onto the side of his neck, sucking and biting at the skin to leave a nice, large hickey for everyone to see.

"You’re fooling yourself if you think ownership doesn’t go both ways," John stated matter-of-factly as he pulled back and looked down at Jim.

Just as Jim was about to object, John removed his fingers really fast and slipped a ball gag into Jim’s mouth, fastening the buckle at the back while Jim thrashed.  Jim let out a muffled scream of annoyance as John silenced him.  Suddenly, he felt those fingers slip inside him again, and his prostate was brushed against.  He tossed his head back and let out a low moan as a rush of pleasure shot through his body.  John’s mouth kissed down Jim’s neck and clavicle before he began to nip and suck on a nipple, kneading the other one with his free hand.  Bucking up, Jim cried out in frustration as his erection didn’t receive the friction it so desperately needed.  John chuckled before kissing and nippling down the rest of Jim’s chest and thighs.

Nestling between Jim’s legs, John purposefully navigated around his cock and balls, instead pressing kisses on and nipping at Jim’s inner thighs.  Jim made a noise of disapproval and complaint, causing John’s eyes to flicker up for a second.  They were intense, filled with need and lust with just enough of love in them to remind Jim that this wasn’t going to be a one-night stand.  Languidly, John lapped at Jim’s balls and cock, allowing his tongue to glide smoothly across the skin.  Jim writhed under the touch, needing more than just that.  Yanking hard at his restraints, he let out a frustrated groan.

John slid another finger inside of Jim, stretching him that much further.  Jim let out a low moan as John carefully struck his prostate several times in a row.  Buckling his hips down, Jim glanced up and began to fumble with his restraints, hoping to untie one so he could finally get what he wanted.  However, his attempts were stopped as he felt John’s fingers removed.  He looked down just in time to watch Jim plunge into his body.  Screaming out against the gag, biting into it savagely, Jim’s back arched and his body hummed with energy as he was finally taken.

Despite what Jim expected, John did not take his aching, leaking cock into his hands and stroke him.  Instead, he firmly gripped Jim’s hips as he began to pound into Jim’s body, fucking him into the mattress.  Jim let out a cry of pleasure as John did so, muffled against the gag filling his mouth, spreading his legs further apart in hopes of giving John better access.  Leaning down, John trapped Jim’s cock between their bodies.  Jim moaned as he finally received the friction he so desperately needed.

John showed him no mercy now, snapping his hips into Jim roughly.  Jim enjoyed every time he was completely filled, knowing that John was losing that careful control he always had.  Only the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and their pants and (sometimes muffled) moans could be heard.  Tightening his arse around John’s cock, Jim watched with pleasure as John gasped and gripped him firmly, renewed in his thrusting.  Suddenly, Jim watched as John’s thrusts became wild and uncontrolled as they always did before his climax.  John finally went rigid, his back arching, his mouth falling slack, and his eyes skewing shut as he came into Jim’s body.

"Fuck," John moaned out, slipping out of Jim as soon as his orgasm was over.  He remained still, trying to regain his breath, until Jim let out a noise of complaint and thrust his hips forward, his own cock still aching.  "Of course.  I apologize."

Lowering down again, he lapped at the glans, clearing it of pre-cum, before wrapping his lips around it and sliding down to the base.  His sucks were quick and rough, every now and again allowing his teeth to graze the shaft to add that spark of danger that Jim appreciated.  Feeling that hot, tight mouth around his cock, Jim knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.  John teased the slit at the top before sliding back down, adding a nice hum to boot, and it felt like it vibrated through Jim’s entire body.  When he felt yet another graze of teeth, he finally tipped over the edge, his scream muffled by the gag, as he came into John’s mouth.

John swallowed quickly before cleaning off what was left.  Sated, Jim collapsed into the bed.  Shifting up, John removed the gag before kissing him.  He could still taste himself on John’s lips and tongue, and he chased the taste around John’s mouth until it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy/duplicate.


End file.
